We'll Be Together
by MidnightSteele
Summary: Christian and Ana meet when they're teenagers. Christian Grey is a troubled adolescent. He's drinking and getting into fights. Until, Ana saves Christian. The shy blue eyed bookworm helps him get his life together. They've been going strong for so long... will things stay the same? Or will life get in the way? Bad things happen to good people… *No Cheating*
1. First Day Part 1

***Reader's Warning***

**Ana is 15 in this story and Christian is 17. Instead of Elena saving Christian, Ana does. I have decided that Elena is not going to be in this story because she is bitch…Sorry to disappoint. I do think I can still get him into the BDSM lifestyle I have not decided how but, I want Ana to save him before Elena gets her paws in him. This is a W.I.P.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - First Day Part 1

Ana's POV

**Monday September 3rd**

Today is my first day at Lakeside school in Seattle. It is an elite school from grades 5 to 12. I am here on scholarship considering we could never afford the highly expensive tuition. I have recently moved back from Las Vegas where I lived with my mom and husband #3. I now live with my step-father Ray the only father I have ever known. It's not like I didn't want to stay with my mom but, I missed my friends and Ray.

I'm going to be going to Lakeside with Kate my best friend. She says it won't be as bad as I think but, she isn't me. I am use to be the new girl but, this time is different. I will be going to school with the rich and famous. It doesn't help that I'm the shy pale bookworm and Kate is the blonde wild party girl that could get any guy she wanted. We are basically sisters though and I practically live at her house.

We are in her bedroom getting ready for the first day and I'm looking in the mirror staring at the makeover Kate has just given me. She insisted that science there are uniforms I needed to show off my face. I don't know anything about makeup so she insisted she do it. "Ugh, I hate these uniforms they are so ugly." She exclaimed. I turned to look at her I didn't think they looked that bad they help give me anonymity I loved. A dark blue skirt that went landed just above my knees and, a white blouse. It's very gossip girl if you ask me. "Kate, they really aren't that bad." "Ugh, whatever Ana you would wear jeans and a t-shirt if you got the chance. We should be going we can't make the bookworm late on her first day." I rolled my eyes she was right.

Kate and I had just got out schedules and we are standing at her locker. We have lunch, French and, P.E together. I am in a lot of A.P classes that are mostly for juniors and seniors but, with my scholarship these courses are necessary to keep it. "Jesus Ana, you are going to have all the hot guys in your classes." I laughed "Yeah, Kate I'm sure they would be all over me." I don't think I could've put more sarcasm in that sentence.

"Ana, you're hot and don't you forget it. Now, where is your locker?"

"Locker 105"

"Great that's only a few away from me!" She exclaimed."Okay so I will see you in P.E so I will talk to you later. Try to be friendly and get you head out of your books!"

At lunch I looked for Kate and saw her sitting with some girls. When I sat I remembered one of them I saw in gym "Ana right? I'm Mia Grey" "Were in gym together right?" "Yeah, this is Tiffany." She pointed at another blonde. "Ashley and Molly" She pointed at a brunette with brown eyes and a girl with black hair and green eyes. "Of course you already know Kate. How is your first day?" Mia is a dark haired girl with a bubbly personality. "Yeah I really like it here thanks." Suddenly, they were pointing people out at other tables. Telling me who the 'important people' are. Suddenly my eyes locked with a grey eyed boy with copper colored hair. He was regarding me intently and I couldn't tear my eyes from his when I spoke "Who is that?" I asked the girls. Mia turned "Oh, that's my brother Christian." She looked at me "Cute isn't he?" I removed my gaze from him and turned to her

"Did you just say that?"

"What, he is my brother but, he's kind of a loner."

"I noticed, he isn't sitting with anyone."

"Yeah, I think everyone is kind of scared of him."

"Why?"

"He has gotten into a lot of trouble recently."

Trouble? What kind of trouble? I felt something with just a look. Forget it Steele. Way out of your league.


	2. First Day Part 2

Chapter 2 - First Day Part 2

Ana's POV

**Monday September 3rd**

It's finally the end of the day and I am sitting in the back of the classroom with Kate. We are talking and waiting for the bell to ring when he walks in and regards me with curiosity.

"Ana…Ana…ANA." Shit. I turn back to Kate.

"Sorry Kate I got um, got distracted."

"I noticed. What's going on you have been acting weird since lunch?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired and overwhelmed…First day and all."

"Okay, so as I was saying. Are you coming back to my house after school?"

"No. Ray wants me to come home considering I spent most of my summer at your place."

"Okay, Well you have to see if we can hang out this weekend."

He is sitting a few rows away and a couple of seats up. Great, Now I get to stare at the boy I can't even get. This is going to be a fun year. I don't understand what it is about him. I don't even know him and I'm acting like a love struck puppy. It's ridiculous Ana snap out of it.

I am standing at my locker putting my books in my bag when I feel something beside me. I look up and see him at the locker next to mine staring down at me with a smug look on his face. What the help is he staring at? "Has anyone told you it's rude to stare?" I say continuing what I was doing. I can't let him get to me. "Sorry, I couldn't resist." Couldn't resist?! "If you're going to stare do I at least get a name?" " Christian Grey. You're new here." He says with a panty dropping smile on his face. "Yeah, my name is Ana." I close my locker and start to walk away before I blush. What the hell was that?

I am walking to Ray's when it starts to rain. A white Porsche pulls up and the window is rolled down. It's him. "Need a ride?" I laugh "I was taught not to trust strangers." He smiles "Good thing you know my name." I reluctantly got to the car and open the passenger door. "Why are you doing this?" I ask "Can't have you getting sick now can we?" he glances at me before turning back to the road. We sit in silence only breaking it for giving directions to my house. When we get to Ray's and I thank him, he just smiles before I get out of the car.

I have made dinner for Ray and he is asking me about school. I ask him if I can go to Kate's this weekend and he agrees. I wash my plate and head upstairs to do my homework and go to sleep. I do my usual routine of getting ready for bed and fall asleep. That night I dream of piercing grey eyes.


	3. I Need To Know Her

Chapter 3 - I Need To Know Her

Christian's POV

**Tuesday September 4th**

I drank again last night sneaking into my parent's liquor cabinet. I had to get the thoughts of Ana out of my head. Her blue eyes that felt like she could see right through me. Maybe it's because she is a brunette like the crack whore. That has to be the reason there is no other logical explanation. I have always had a thing for brunettes but, how is that related to the crack whore? I should talk to my shrink about these thoughts but Dr. Anderson really doesn't help me any just sits there and asks me questions about how I felt about my childhood. The way anyone would feel about it if their mother let her pimp abuse them. I wanted to punish her for that more than anything. It's why I fight to get rid of this anger about the crack whore.

I walk to my locker watching Ana as she puts her books into her locker. I have to talk to her again; I need to get these thoughts out of my head. "Ana." Really that's all I can say what the fuck am I thinking. She looks up at me from her locker and I notice multiple classic novels in her locker. "A fan of the british literature I see." I say pointing to her books. I no longer sound like I'm completely stupid. She smiles "I have always loved a good book. They are kinda my thing. My friend Kate always laughs at me for it." So, she's the bookworm type. Only she could make that look beautiful. Beautiful?! What the fuck has gotten into me? "I don't think that is anything to be teased for." I say truthfully. She smiled and closed her locker then walked away. I watched her walk down the hall getting lost into the crowd of people.

I think I like her but, I have never had feelings like this for anyone. Sure, I have had sex with girls before making sure they didn't touch me that is. I have never had feeling for any of them. I don't know what this is I feel toward Ana considering I have never felt it and I am in nomads land, I hate it. I don't do the fucking unknown I need reassurance and control. Maybe I just need to fuck her and then this thing will go away. I mean she's hot but, seems too innocent. She is probably a virgin for fuck's sake.

Its lunch and I am sitting at my table watching Ana talking animatedly with her friends. I have become a stalker. Watching this girl almost any chance I was given. I notice Mia is at her table maybe she will share some information on Ana. I can't just ask her she would want to know why and ask questions. My parents probably think I'm gay considering I hide my emotions well and they have never seen me show interest in woman. I don't want anyone knowing my personal life. It's called a personal life for a reason. I will see Ana in French but, that isn't going to help anything I can't even stare at her in that class. I think she is affected by me considering she had to turn away so fast yesterday to hide her blush. She probably thinks I didn't see. I need to let her now I'm interested.


	4. A Party Invitation

Chapter 4 - A Party Invitation

Ana's POV

**Tuesday September 4th**

We are at lunch and Mia is talking about her birthday party. She has given me an invite and apparently it is this weekend. I think I am going to go so maybe I can see Christian. I know it isn't the best thing but, I just want to know him better I can't stop thinking about him. It is on Saturday and then there is a sleepover. She says that her parents have gotten a tent with a D.J and everything. It sounds like it's going to be fun but, I have never been one for the party type. Kate says I have to go and she is going to borrow me a dress for the night. It is going to be Mia, Me, Kate, Tiffany, Ashley, and Molly sleeping over.

I scan the room feeling as though someone is staring at me and sure enough there he is. Why does he keep staring at me and yet he only says like 5 words to be it's really weird. He is probably staring at Kate or something. I turn back around to everyone talking about Mia's party apparently she has invited a little under a 100 people. It seems like a lot just for a birthday party if you ask me. I am kind of overwhelmed with this whole being at a school with rich kid's thing. I mean I don't hold it against them or anything but, I would never pay what these kids do on these types of things. It seems so pointless to me I would rather invest it in something like books. That sort of make me a dork I know but, they are my escape from reality.

I just got home and I am making dinner for Ray when his truck pulls up. I am making his favorite fried chicken he would probably eat it every day if her could. I am glad I am here to cook for him otherwise he would have had to survive on takeout and I enjoy cooking. He walks through the door just as I am finishing up dinner. "Hey Annie, How was school today?" He asks "My new friend Mia is having this party on Saturday so Kate wanted me to go over to her house Friday so we can get ready together on Saturday and the Party is a sleep over so if I go I wouldn't be home till Sunday. Do you think I can go? It sounds like fun." Only fun because, Christian might be there my self-conscious says to me. Oh, shut up. "Yeah, I think that sounds alright. I am glad you are making friends. You have always been so shy." "I still am dad. Trust me."

I lay in my bed when my phone buzzes its Kate. **Are you coming over on Friday?** I text back **Yeah I'll come by after school**. I stare up at my ceiling thinking thoughts of Christian. Why am I thinking about him when I don't know him?

* * *

**Next Chapter:** A Kiss With Fifty


	5. A Kiss With Fifty

Chapter 5 - A Kiss With Fifty

Ana's POV

**Thursday September 6th**

Wednesday went by in a blur. Kate and Mia have been on me about finding someone to take to Mia's party. I have been avoiding that subject at all costs. It's only a couple days away and it's not like anyone would want to go with me. Kate says she has a couple of guys that want to meet me though. No of them are him. His grey eyes have been haunting my dreams. I don't know what it is about him. I feel really stupid for feeling this way about him. He is Mia's brother for god's sake. I can't have feeling for him. He probably has a girlfriend anyway.

I go into one of the stairwells to head up to the library. They have one of the best library's I have ever seen. If I had my way I would stay in there all day. Just as I make it up the first couple of steps I see him on the landing. "Lurking in stairwells?" I ask "Better than going to class" He responds smugly. "So you're skipping class?" he really doesn't care about school does he? "Well, what are doing here? Are you skipping class? I didn't take you for the type." Not the type? "I'm going to the library. You are the one who is skipping class. What is that supposed to mean anyway? 'I'm not the type'" I'm kind of angry now it's not that I am the type of person that would do that but, that doesn't give him the right to be arrogant about it. We are now standing on the same level. "Whoa. Chill there. Just making an observation" he says.

While walking past him I get the tingly feeling in my body. I go to look at him and he is regarding me intently. I think he felt it to, must be static or something. "Are you going to my sister's party?" he asks. Does he want me to go to his sister's party? "Yeah, Mia invited me." He smiles and the looks into my eyes before turning his gaze to my lips. I bite my lip with this close proximity. He turns his gaze back to my eyes and before I know our mouths are interlocked. I open my mouth giving him better access and he takes it. Before I know my hands are in his hair and his are in mine. We break away panting from the kiss. "Good, I'll see you there" he says before walking past me down the stairs.

I sit in the library remembering what just happened. It seems so unbelievable. Did that just happen? I've been kissed before but, never like that. That was amazing, like nothing I have never felt before. Okay, so he is definitely interested. He said he can't wait to see me at Mia's party so; he is going to be there. Maybe we can do that make out session again. I would mind a couple more of those. That was hot. Maybe I should ask Kate for advice; I have never been with a guy quite in Christian's league. Hell, Christian is so hot has his own league.

The rest of the day is a blur and all I can think about is Mia's party. I didn't even want to go at first but, now I want it to be Saturday. I want to see him again. I want to kiss him again. Luckily, it's already Thursday so I only have tomorrow to go through before Saturday. I think I need to ask Kate some advice about boys. I don't want to tell her who considering its Mia's brother. That would get a little weird if you ask me. I'll just keep it a secret, it's not like anyone would believe me anyhow.


	6. I Want To Do That Again

Chapter 6 - I Want To Do That Again

Ana's POV

**Friday September 7th**

Today I'm asking Kate how I should approach this situation. I can tell who at least not until I figure all this out. Why would Christian Grey want me? Mousy little Anastasia Steele, It just doesn't make any sense to me. I should ask him what he wants with me. He has girls at his heels yet he is kissing me in stairwells. I've never had this problem before. It's not that guys haven't tried anything with me it's just this feels so different. I want him.

Standing at Kate's locker while she is hounding me for the reason why I have been acting weird lately. I don't really want to tell her the reason is Christian but, I need to talk about it. It's not really Christian more the idea of him, he just makes me feel better. "Ana, all I'm saying is you have been acting really weird these past few days and maybe we should find you someone to take to Mia's party. I know this guy who asked me about you and he want to meet you." I sigh. I really don't have interest in any other guy expect for Christian. I know we aren't even dating and I don't know him but, I want to. Maybe, if I meet him she will leave me alone about this whole ordeal. "Fine. I'm not going to promise anything though." "Trust me Ana when you see him you will be saying something different." I doubt it "I'm going to class Kate I will see you at lunch."

I really could care less about history right now. I want Saturday to come around so I can finally figure all this out. What did Mia mean by trouble? I mean, he was skipping class. Does he always kiss girl in stairwells? Ugh, this is just getting way too complicated and it's my first week of school. Imagine what the rest of the school year will be. I'm probably overthinking this anyway, I always over think things.

At lunch they are trying to put together last minute details for Mia's party when, a blonde guy with curly hair and blue eyes walk up. "Hey Derek, this is Ana. Ana this is Derek." Kate says happily. I stare at her dead pan before turning to Derek "Nice to meet you Ana. Kate said a lot about you." He says taking a seat next to me. Oh great Kate what the hell did you tell him? I don't really know what to say. Damn you Katherine Kavanagh. I just nod at him then continue eating my food. He leans down so only I can hear him "Kate wasn't kidding when she said you were shy, huh?" I turn to him "I'm sorry I told her not do this." He smiles. "It's okay I wanted to meet you."

They continue chatting about the party while I talk to Derek. He is asking me about my family, my old school in Las Vegas, and if I like Lakeside. In return he is telling me about his parents, extra-curricular activities, and his friends. I look away from the table to find Christian and he is staring at us intently. He looks really jealous, what does he have to be jealous about? Then it hits me he is jealous of Derek, he probably thinks I'm seeing him or something. My inner goddess beams at me we could do something with this. I excuse myself from the table while touching Derek's shoulder in the process. I walk out of the cafeteria. I'm proud of myself; I hope that worked like I wanted it to.

While walking down the hallway I feel someone walking behind and I think it's him, it's something about the feeling I get when he is close in proximity. He takes me by my arm pulling me into an empty classroom. He looks pissed, mission accomplished. He pushes me up against the wall and starts kissing me and just like last time leaves me wanting more. With his forehead against mine he asks "Are you seeing that guy Ana?" I try to play stupid "Derek?" he scowls at me "Yeah, are you seeing him or not?" I don't see how this is any of his business, it's not like I'm his girlfriend. "Listen Ana. I don't know what this is but, I want to know you and I defiantly want to do that again." He wants to know me? He wants to kiss me again? Oh, thank god. "No I'm not and I want to do that again to." He gives me a megawatt smile. "Good" he says before kissing me again. The bell rings and he pulls away trying to catch his breath. He walks to the door and says "See you at the party, maybe we can sneak away." He winks and leaves. What the hell was that?

In French I mostly look at Christian getting lost in my thoughts. I know I should be listing and it's not like me not to. With him in here I'm ever going to get my work done. Occasionally I catch him looking back at me discreetly. I wonder what he's thinking.

**Christian's POV**

I caught her looking at me a couple of times and I tried looking at her without it being obvious but, she saw me. I told her I want to know her. I do want to know her I don't know why but, she seems different from any other girl. I really can't wait till Mia's party I have always hated them and found some excuse to leave early or something. If Ana is going to be there I wasn't to sneak off to the boathouse with here that could be fun. I think I'm going to need a drink tonight if I am going to last till Saturday.

**Ana's POV**

Kate and I are at her house in her room. She is in her walk in closet picking an outfit for tomorrow while I am sitting on her bed and she keeps showing me different dresses.

"Should I wear the valencia beaded dress or the white strapless one?"

"The white one I guess"

"Good because, the valencia is pink and it will match your skin tone."

"Thanks, Kate. I actually had a question for you."

"Oh, what is it?"

"Okay, so I sort of had a thing for this guy and he said he wants to get to know me and we have kissed a couple of times but how do I get it so we aren't just kissing. I really want to know him and I can't think while he is around and I would just kiss him 24/7 if I could. It's that good" she laughs "Are you talking about Derek?" I frown. "No, it's someone else. Can you help me out with this? You know more about this stuff than me." "Fine, You're going to have to restrain you hormones enough to actually get to know him try to keep it in your pants Steele." We laugh "Thanks, Kate best advice of the year." "Anytime, you're not going to tell me who he is are you" "Nope." I pop the p for extra emphasis. "Ugh, we should get to bed if we are going to be dancing our asses off tomorrow."


	7. A Party To Remember

Chapter 7 - A Party To Remember

Ana's POV

**Saturday September 8th**

We drive up the Grey's driveway leading to their impressive house. Cars are wrapped around the circular driveway. Getting out of the car we walk down a green carpet leading to the party tent. The music is loud and the tent is crowded. Kate and I enter the tent to be pounced on by Mia "I'm so glad you guys could come. We are going to have so much fun!" She beams and we all laugh. "This looks amazing Mia." I say "Yeah the party ends around 11 so when can go inside when everyone clears out. "Sounds great" Kate says. Kate leads me to the dance floor and the 3 of start to dance.

After a song or two I discreetly walk of the dance floor in search for something to drink. I walk out of tent to look at the beautiful lake. I look up in the sky to see the sky full of stars. It's really pretty out here. I look near the lake and see a boathouse with a light on when I feel someone behind me. I turn to see Christian. "Enjoying the view?" he asks while smiling. God, he is so hot. "It's a mighty fine view." His grin widens. "I believe I promised to sneak away with you." I giggle "Indeed you did." "That's a lovely sound." He responds holding his hand out to me. He intertwines our arms together a starts to walk off towards the boathouse I was admiring. "What do you have planned?" I ask curiosity dripping from my sentence. "I thought I could get to know you better seeing as we have kissed multiple times." I blush remembering the tryst in the stairwell and in the classroom. He looks a down at me and smiles. We enter the boathouse and we sit on a white loveseat.

We continue talking for at least half an hour stealing kisses here and there. I found out he was adopted along with Mia and his brother Elliot. His brother is currently enrolled in college. So he doesn't see him very often. The way he talks about Mia is amazing seeing how much he cares for her. He asks about my past and such. I try to ask him about some of his childhood but he shuts me down and says he doesn't talk about it. I wonder what happened to him. "Ana, I've never done this before. Well, not like this I think I feel something for you. I can't explain it but, I've never felt this before." He has feeling for me? Thank god. "I feel something for you to, I don't understand it either." He smiles "Maybe we can figure it out together." He starts to kiss me passionately and I respond. His hands on my wait and in my hair, my legs stretching across his legs near the ends of the couch. He deepens the kiss and I go to put my hand on his chest when he stops. My hand touches near his shoulder and he stiffens a bit. "Are you okay? " I ask.

"Yeah, I'm not use to people touch me. It's usually painful." He says as if he is remembering something "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you or anything." I say frantically moving my hand from him. "It's fine. It didn't hurt like it usually does." He says looking confused. "Ana, I want to try something." "Um, okay." I say reluctantly. He pulls off his shirt and puts my hand on his chest putting his hand over mine. I move sitting on his lap "Are you okay?" I'm afraid I'm hurting him. He smiles. "I like your touch." He begins kissing me again our tongues dancing with one another. My hands move to his hair and his reach for the hem of my shirt. I have never done anything like this before. I am afraid I won't meet his expectations. He obviously has done this before. I feel his erection against my dress. I stop the kiss and lean my face against his our foreheads touching. "Christian." "Yeah?" " I've never done this before." He laughs "I figured as much. Listen we don't have to do anything you don't want to do. We can wait; get to know each other better." I smile "Okay"

I shift off his lap putting my head on the arm of the couch. He smiles down at me. "Maybe, we should go on a date or something next time." I laugh "Yeah, I think we skipped a step" He puts back on his shirt and gets up. "Let me make it up to you with a dance." I smile "Sounds like a plan" He leads me to the dance floor and we start to dancing when _Come Away with Me _by _Norah Jones _comes on. I smile I love this song. He moves us around the dance floor, even though it is still a bit crowded. It feels like people are starting to stare at his. I lean my head against his chest and he puts his head on mine.

"I think people are staring"

"Yeah, I think they are surprised."

"Why would they be surprised?"

"I don't usually do this."

"Dance?" He laughs "Yeah, I usually only dance with Mia or my Mom." "First time dancing with a girl that isn't in your family?" He smiles "Yeah, I told you there is something different about you." This thought gives me hope. I can't explain how many more feelings I have for him. The song ends and we pull away smiling at each other. I stand on my tippy toes to whisper in his ear. "I'm sleeping over. Maybe, we can do that again later." I walk away proud of his shocked expression. I can't believe I just did that. It's true though I think I want to do more than just kiss with him.

The only people left for the sleepover are Ashley, Molly, Tiffany, Kate, and me. We are in Mi's impressive room in our pajamas. Surprisingly I am having a really good time, we have been laughing at almost anything. We are in the middle of laughing at Kate's expression of Mr. Johnson when, Christian walks in he is in his pajama bottoms and white t-shirt that you can see his muscles through. "Mia, mom and dad said you guys need to keep it down other people are trying to sleep." "Whatever, go away" he puts up his hands in a defensive gesture "Don't shoot the messenger." He glances at me before leaving the room.

"Your brother is so hot, Mia!" Tiffany exclaims

"I think Ana is way ahead of you Tiff I saw them dancing at the party." Says Kate

This is getting embarrassing. They are all staring at me now. "You were dancing with my brother?" Shit. Is she mad at me? "I'm sorry. Are you mad at me?" she laughs. "No. He seemed really happy and I never see him like that." I blush. I walk off to the bathroom to brush my teeth when I literally run into Christian. "I'm sorry." I say lamely. "It's quite alright. I was hoping to get you on your own. I thought we could go somewhere after school on Friday." I smile "That sounds like fun where would we go?" "That part is a surprise." He smiles at me. "Alright, I'll trust you." "Good" He says before walking away.

Everyone else has fallen asleep but I can't fall asleep. I have kissed Christian 3 times. I know a little more about him and he asked me on a date. A date at least, I think it's a date. He made it seem like one maybe, I'll ask him about it. I suddenly hear the faint sounds of a piano, it sounds beautiful. I get up to go figure out where the sound is coming from, heading down the grand staircase. I enter what seems to be a family room, there is a grand piano and I see Christian sitting there in his pajamas. He plays beautifully; I could watch him all day. He looks up at me and doesn't stop playing, not faulting at all. I go and sit by him on the bench and rest my head on his shoulder. He stops and looks down at me

"Did I wake you?" I sigh

"No, I couldn't sleep. Why are you up still?" he frowns

"I don't sleep much."

"Why?"

"I have nightmares."

"What are they about?"

"Um, they are about my childhood."

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"It's fine, I don't really like to talk about it."

"Will you tell me one day?"

"Maybe, one day. Not tonight, You need to sleep."


	8. A Date With Destiny

Chapter 8 – A Date With Destiny

Christian's POV

**Friday September 14th**

That kiss last week with Ana was amazing. As suspected she is a virgin, I didn't want to push her to do anything she didn't want to do. I want to make her first time special; I want it to be with me. There is something about her and I feel something more. I am trying to manage these unknown feelings. Ever since I met Ana I have cut back on my drinking and I'm getting into less fights. My family has noticed the change in me but, they don't know that Ana is the reason. We have been seeing a lot of each other this past week. Some people are suspecting something going on with us but, no one knows what we actually are. Hell, we don't even know what we are. That is going to change today I am taking her on a date tonight. It will be our first official date. I plan to take her on the boat I refurbished. It was a great distraction from life and I like to go out on it to think. I think Ana is going to like it. I have never taken a girl on it before. All the other girls I have been with well, we only fucked. Ana is different she deserves more, I want more with her.

I have told Ana things about my past I have never told anyone. She knows a lot about the crack whore and my childhood with the Grey's. I told her why I don't like touching but, somehow when she touches me I feel better. I love her touch, I have never had that before Grace or Mia hasn't even been able to cross those barriers. I told about my fighting and drinking and she asked me to stop because, she was worried. It was comforting really that she cared enough to ask me stop. I haven't gotten into a fight for a really long time and I need some kind of release. Someway to channel my anger, I'm trying to figure out how to do that. Drinking was easy to cut back on, I couldn't steal from my parents anymore and I don't have any money to buy it myself.

In return for knowing all my secrets I got to know hers. It was sort of a compromise on both our parts. She talked about her mom Carla and how she has been married multiple times. She said Ray is her step dad and she chose to stay with him because, her and husband #3 did not get along. I asked about her biological dad and she said he died when she was a baby. I felt bad but, she told me it didn't bother her that much anymore and that she has Ray now. She doesn't come from the richest family and she is at Lakeside on scholarship. I'm really proud of her for that, she is really smart. I asked about why she loves books so much and, she gave the best response. She said they were like a movie in your head that you get to create and you get to escape from your life when you read. "It's like nothing else matters and it's just you and a story." It almost made me want to pick up a book; almost I'm not really a book person. She said the classic were her favorite and I said when we get older ill buy her a library. She thought I was kidding, little does she know my plans for the future.

I want her in my future, I need her. She makes me a better person. She helps me with my demons and shows me the light in life. If I didn't know any better I would say I love her but, I don't think I'm capable of love. Anyway, how could anyone love me? I'm not the good guy or the hearts and flowers kind of guy. I don't know that stuff. I'm trying with Ana and it's so new. I never thought I would try before and, she gives me hope. Hope in life, hope for the future, hope for being a better person. A person Ana would want to be with. I need her in my life without her I think my life would be full of darkness, like before. How can I feel this way about a person? I have all these conflicted emotions towards her and I have no idea how she feels.

**Ana's POV**

Christian asked me out to dinner tonight but, I found out that his parent were out of town. I told him I could come over to his house and cook us dinner and it would be easier. Little does he know my ulterior motive. I'm ready to lose my virginity to him, he means so much to me and if anyone is going to have it I want it to be him. I think I love him and it's crazy because, we haven't known each other long but, it feels like forever. We know everything about each other, in such a little time.

I told my dad that I was staying at Mia's this weekend and he said it was okay. He doesn't know that she went with her parents and her brother Elliot to their house in aspen. Christian opted out of the trip to spend time with me. I told him he should go but, he said insisted and I don't really mind I wanted to spend time with him to. We are in his kitchen and sitting at the breakfast bar and we are enjoying our meal. "I should have you cook more often, this is delicious." I giggle "Thanks"

"What's for desert?"

"I made chocolate cake, do you want a piece?"

"My favorite, of course I'll have a piece."

"I just have to frost it" I am standing by the counter frosting the cake when he walks up behind me and puts his arms around my waist and I lean my head back against his shoulder. "If you keep this up I'll never be able to finish it." He laughs and puts his finger in the cake getting frosting on his finger and spreads in on my face. "Christian." He leans down and licks up all the frosting leaving kisses on my face. "Tastes good" I laugh

"You really are cheeky sometime."

"Do you like cheeky?"

"Only on you"

He beams at me "Good, let's eat this cake it smells amazing." I get us each a piece and we sit at the breakfast bar feeding each other kissing each other here and there. It's kind of romantic in a way. Once we are done with the cake I clean up our plates and he steps behind me again. He starts to kiss my neck leading up to lips. I turn and deepen the kiss, my ass being pushed against the counter. "Christian, let's go up to you room." He stops "Are you sure? Ana, I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do." I smile I think he such a great guy for waiting for me this long. We have had various make out sessions and they always leave us wanting more, I want more right now. "I want to do this." We leave the kitchen and go to the stairs taking two at a time.

We are in his bedroom and I am looking around and I got to the bulletin board above his desk I notice a photo in black in white photo of a woman. " I've never brought a girl in here before." I turn and smile at him "Another first" he laughs "We have a lot of those" I smile and turn back to the photo of the woman.

"Who is this?"

"My biological mother"

"You have a picture of her?"

"Yes, Carrick gave it to me. I didn't want to get rid of it."

I think after all the shit he has been through he still cares really deeply for his mother. I go to him while he is standing near the door frowning at the memories and I kiss him. He deepens the kiss and leads me over to the bed; the back of my knees hit the bed. I sit on the bed and reach for the hem of his shirt; he helps me remove his shirt. "Are you sure?" I remove my shirt so I am left in my white lace bra. "Yes" he puts his hand on my back and moves me so I am able to scoot towards the head bored and leans over me kissing me passionately. I reach for him belt and start to remove his pants. He helps me get them off so he is left in his boxers. He starts to remove my jeans and pulls them off throwing them on the floor, leaving me in my matching bra and panties. He takes in my attire and smiles "You're so beautiful, Anastasia" I blush head to toe and he continues kissing me. We rid ourselves of the clothing left on our bodies. He starts leaving kisses going from my mouth to my neck then to my breast nipping and sucking. I let a moan and he gives a treasure cat grin. He continues leaving kisses leading to my sex and he parts my legs opening them to him. He starts flicking my clit with his tongue making me moan some more. "Christian"

"What do you want baby, tell me"

"You"

"Your wish is my command" he beams and moves from my sex to my lips and I can taste myself on him. He opens the drawer of his bedside table pulling out a condom. He rips it open swiftly and puts it on his impressive length. He put his tip at the entrance of my sex and pushes himself slowly into me, filling me. I let out a moan and he kisses me, he starts thrusting slowing into me. "You're so tight, are you okay?" "Yes, please don't stop" he continues thrusting into his pace getting faster and harder. I let out a loud moan of pleasure. This feeling is something I have never had a feeling of fullness. He continues his pace and I can feel myself about to let go. He starts nipping my breasts "Come for me baby" I quickly oblige letting myself go moaning rather loudly calling out his name "Christian" I cry out. He continue thrusting into me a few time until he lets him himself go "Ana" My name sounds heavenly on his lips. He collapses on top of me panting. I am trying to control my breathing and we sit there until our breaths normalize. He starts kissing me again "Ana, that was amazing" he says in awe. We sit there in each other's arms letting sleep take over.


	9. The Morning After

Chapter 9 - The Morning After

Ana's POV

**Saturday September 15th**

I am sitting in Christian bed while he is wrapped around my arms. I am wearing his t-shirt he gave me last night to sleep in. He is sleeping in side so we are opposite to each other. He looks so peaceful in his sleep. I start softly placing kisses on his face. "What a good way to wake up in the morning" He grabs me and start tickling me making me giggle. "Christian! Stop it!" He stops tickling smiling at me. "Did you sleep well?" I ask, he looks at me puzzled.

"Oddly enough, I did."

"Why is that odd?"

"I usually have the nightmares I told you about."

"No nightmare?"

"No nightmares" He laughs I sit on top of him and start kissing him. "Ana, Stop aren't you sore?" I smile "It was worth it" I admit he laughs "Come on" he says pulling me off the bed. "Where are we going?" "Bath time" He smiles leading me towards the bathroom across the hall. He starts to run the water and turns to me kissing me while divesting me of his shirt throwing it on the floor. Once the bathtub in almost overflowing he turns of the water and helps me to step in. "Join me" I say seductively. "How could I say no?" He removes his pajama bottoms and get in sitting behind me. The water is hot but it feels perfect, he was right I am a little sore. I start pop the bubbles and he laughs at me. "I had a good time last night" he says while kissing my neck. I moan "Me to, I'd do that again." He laughs again while grabbing the body wash "That's good to hear Mrs. Steele" "Anytime, Mr. Grey." He starts to run his hands up my legs washing them with the sweet smell of jasmine.

I turn to face him and put my hand on his growing erection. "Ana, what are you doing" I don't answer him and start to move my hand up and down his length. He moans and puts his hand on mine directing me on what to do. I continue going up and down his length a bit faster than before squeezing now and then. His moans letting me know he is enjoying himself "Ana baby I'm going to come" my inner-goddess doing cartwheels. Suddenly he lets go and calls out my name is ecstasy.

After our bath we go into the kitchen and I make us omelets. I'm wearing my jeans from yesterday with his shirt slightly tucked in on one side so the other falls a little farther. It's too big for me but, I like that is smells of him. After we are finished eating I clean up and then turn around to Christian watching me.

"So, what do you have planned for today?" I ask

"I didn't really have anything planned. We can watch a movie or something if you want."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

He leads me into the media room and shows me a shelf on one wall that is full of dvd's. I look through them and they are organized by category. "I'll go make popcorn and you can pick out a movie" he leaves the room letting me search through the movies. I come a across the classic and with my love of classic book I love the classic movies just as much. I see a few of my favorites that have Audrey Hepburn in them but, I come across my all-time favorite _It's A Wonderful Life_. He comes back with a bowl of popcorn and I hand him the movie he smiles a bit. "I'll go put in the movie and you can make yourself comfortable." He points towards the oversized couch and I sit down pulling a blanket from the corner and cover up with it. After he puts in the movie he comes over and sits next to me pulling some of the blanket over him and I put my head on his shoulder.

When the movie starts I look up at him and he is gazing at me with a smirk on his face. I kiss him and he starts to deepen the kiss. He moves me so I am lying on the couch and he is hovering over me kissing me sweetly. He starts move down my body making me moan in pleasure. He moves my clothes leaving me naked when he start to run his tongue down to my sex while rubbing my breasts with his expert touch. "Christian" I whine " Shhh Baby" He flicking my clitoris with his tongue making me writhe in pleasure. He continues the pulsating rhythm with his tongue on my sex causing me to moan several times saying his name. He picks up his speed "Come for me baby" I quickly comply calling out his name while my orgasm continues his tongue doesn't stop lapping up my juices with his tongue. When he is finish he looks up at me with pride on his face. "Should I restart the movie?" he asks like nothing happened siting up. I try to get my breathing to stabilize and I pick up my clothes putting them on in the process. "Please"

After our movie and we have lunch Christian brought me home. Luckily ray want home so I went upstairs and got in shower washing myself from after this morning's activities. In the shower I think of the last 24 hours. I am no longer a virgin and he did things to me I never dreamed possible. That was possibly the best experience ever. I can't wait for school on Monday when I get to see him again. I think this might me a very interesting school year with him around. I'm amazed by how much we know each other and how much we've done together in such a short period of time. I know it's a crazy thing to say at 15 but, I think I love him. I have never felt this way for anyone before him. It's like he completes me, as if I was missing something before him. He makes me believe that I'm beautiful when he says it. I think I figured out my feeling for him and I think its love. I need to tell him but, how do you say I love you?


	10. Live For The Moment

Chapter 10 – Live For The Moment

Ana's POV

**Tuesday September 18th**

Sunday and Monday were very uneventful. The only bright side was seeing Christian in school and our usual late night phone call. How have I become this girl who depends on a guy? I never thought I would be that kind of person. He just means so much to me and I need to tell him how I feel. I've been told you're supposed to live like you are going die tomorrow. Well, that is what I want to do. If I am going to die tomorrow I want to spend my time with Christian today.

**Christian's POV**

I just woke up and I didn't have a nightmare. Ever since I have met Anastasia I haven't had very many. When I dream of her the nightmares go away, when she was sleeping with me I had the most restful sleep I have ever had. I am sick of this school shit getting in the way of seeing her all the time. I have become they guy that is dependent on something and it scares the shit out of me. I want to tell her what she does to me, how she fixes me. My parents see it to they keep asking what is going on with me. Mia told them that I have been seeing Ana and they want to meet her. I want her to meet my parents; I have never introduced a girl to them. Elliot thought I was gay because, I kept my personal life personal unlike him. He flaunts a new girl every day. It doesn't help that he is in college now at a frat house.

My parents are having the usual family dinner on Sunday and I am going to invite her. We haven't been the most public with our relationship. It's not like we want to keep it secret, we just don't think it's not anyone else's business. She thinks Mia is mad at her for seeing me but, Mia couldn't be happier. She keeps telling me how happy she is to see me like this. She won't shut up about it; it's kind of cute actually it shows she cares. I know Mia cares, Mia helped me so much. She is the reason I started talking coming out of my shell so to speak. Mia may have saved me and I love her for it but, Ana is my savior. She has helped me so much and I don't understand how. I think I love her, I never thought I was capable of love. I know Grace is grateful to her and she hasn't even met her.

**Ana's POV**

I'm standing at my locker when Christians walks up to his. I think it's funny how is locker is next to mine, it's very convenient. When the first bell rings I have all my books, I close my locker and turn to Christian who is leaning against his locker gazing at me, his eyes have turned to that dark grey. I look around to see the hall completely empty and I smirk. I grab him by the lapels of his blazer, who would have thought a guy could look sexy in a school uniform. I pull him to the janitor's closet never to our lockers.

I don't think this is what they meant by live for today but, I can't resist him. I feel like a horny love-struck teenager but, let's face it. I am one, how could anyone stay away from a man who is quite possibly the hottest man alive. His copper hair and panty dropping smile dazzle me every day. He laughs and puts me on the counter, "In a closet? Jesus, what kind of person have I created?". "One who wants you right now." I say seductively as I can. He starts kissing me toying with my breasts underneath my dress and I moan. I start kissing his neck leading to his ear slightly nibbling on it making him groan in response. "Ana baby what are you doing to me?" I don't want to have sex in a janitor's closet but, I don't mind giving him pleasure. I start to unbuckle his pants while still playing with his ear. I push against him making him move and slide down the counter getting on my knees. "Ana, what are you doing?" I look up at him and remove his pants along with his boxers not moving my gaze from him. I look down at his erection and I put him in my mouth. He has his mouth in the shape of a 'O' telling me he is enjoying what I'm doing. I start swirling my tongue around his tip. "Ana" he moans, my inner goddess cheers and I take him in my mouth pushing him deeper this time. Bobbing my head and still swirling my tongue, I then push him to the back of my thought taking him completely. "Fuck, Ana." He stares down at me in astonishment. I continue my ministrations on him. Moving my hands to his ass I push him into me. His hands out in my hair, hissing in pleasure "Ana, I'm going to come. Stop if you don't want to come in your mouth stop now." Oh no Grey I want this. I feel him ready to let go and I bare teeth. "Holy fuck, Ana" he comes into my mouth and I quickly swallow. I finish lapping up all his juices before pulling away and I look up at him, he has amusement on his face while I pull up his boxer sand plants.

"Have you done that before?"

"Nope" I pop the 'p'.

"Don't you have a gag reflex?" I laugh

"Do you want me to have gag reflex?"

"Hell no that was amazing."

He kisses me passionately "We should probably go to class, we are very late Mr. Grey" he grins "I could stay with you all day but you might be right but, I believe it was you who made us this late Miss. Steele." "Sorry, I couldn't stay way." I give him a kiss before leaving him standing there with obvious shock on his face."

**Christian's POV**

After Ana's performance in the janitor's closet I haven't been able to focus on anything. Just thinking about make me hard, that was fucking amazing. I'm sitting in my usual spot in the cafeteria where no one bothers me, I like it that way. When Ana walks up to the table with her tray my day instantly gets better not that she didn't make in an amazing day already. " Aren't you on the wrong side of the track Miss. Steele, don't you have giggly girls to join?" I joke and she smiles obviously enjoying this side of me. "I thought I would sit with my amazing boyfriend who is a hermit." "A hermit, Miss. Steel I'm wounded. "I say putting my hand on my chest like she shot me. "That's what I said Mr. Grey, don't you have any friends?" "Uh, no why would I need any friends when I have you?" "That's sweet but, that's what hermit would say." She laughs "Someone is feisty today." I observe… I like this side of her its hot and she seems less shy with me. "What can I say; you bring out the worst in me." I laugh "Glad I could be a good influence on you." "I would say you're a very good start talking about everything and anything, I am happy that we can share so much and still not get enough."Ana" I say out of the blue."What?" I've never done this before I suppose I should just say this. What the hell is happening to me? I'm Christian Grey. Christian Grey doesn't do nervous.

"Do you want to have dinner with my family on Sunday?"

"You want me to meet you parents?"

"Of course I do. You can also meet my brother he is coming home for the weekend."

"I would love to meet the rest of you family, Christian" with that she gives me a kiss and gets up to exit the cafeteria. Good god, what this woman does to me.


	11. Meet The Parents

Chapter 11 – Meet The Parents

Ana's POV

**Sunday September 23rd**

I can't believe he asked me to meet his parents. I mean, I don't know how relationship things work. Plus, we have done a lot in these few weeks. He hit me like a hurricane; I don't even know how it happened. Those grey eyes I see in my sleep, I just can't get enough of him. I sound so stupid gushing over a guy. He isn't just any guy though. He took virginity; he is my first real relationship. I never thought I could feel this way feel so in love. I am going to tell him tonight I just hope he feels the same way. What if I say it and he doesn't eel the same way? That would be really embarrassing, I don't think I could handle. He could just shut me down or break up with me. I know he is closed off and he think he doesn't deserve love but, he does. He is so perfect but, he thinks so little of himself. "Like you" my subconscious sneers at me. Oh shut up, who asked you?

I am suddenly placated by my thoughts that telling him how I feel isn't the only problem that is going to arise tonight. What if his parents don't like me? What would become of our relationship? I may not know relationships but, I have seen movies. Boy meets girl, Girl falls in love, Boy takes her to his parents, they don't like her, they get him to break up with her, and he moves on and meets someone new. Surely this scenario happens more often in a affluent household. Maybe, I am reading to much into this again. Surely with everything we shared he wouldn't just throw me away like trash. I know he is adopted but, if he is good guy and if his parent raised him they have to be nice people. He talk about them with such love surely they aren't going to be stereotypical rich parents. I am getting overwhelmed by the thought of dinner tonight. Maybe if a text to Christian will ease my thought. He is quite good at calming me down as I him.

**_Ana: I'm nervous about dinner. HELP!_**

**_Christian: It's going to be fine they are going to love you._**

**_Ana: What if I totally mess it up and say something stupid?_**

**_Christian: I'll save you baby. ;)_**

Just like that with the words "I'll save you baby." My thoughts are eased. How can he do that? Its not like he even said anything deep. It was playful but, it comforted me. He will save me. He's my night in …How does that saying go? Is he my knight in shiny armor? Is he my dark knight? I wouldn't say he is dark but, he thinks he is. Want to know what. He is my knight in shiny whatever. I don't really care what the fuck he is as long as he is mine.

I don't think I will have feelings like this for anyone else. He is mine. He tells me all the time, he tells me I'm his. We are each other's, everything. Each other's better halves, each other's savior. I saved him from his destructive ways and he saved me from the feeling that nothing in my life is going to be good. I always thought I'm going to end up like Carla. That woman truly is a free spirit. She may be a hopeless romantic though trying to find her perfect guy. I wish it was Ray but, she seems happy with Bob and he is good man I can't help but, be happy for them. She is my mother and I'm happy she is happy. I have talked to her on the phone and she is happy that I have broken out of my shell and found myself friends and a boyfriend. She probably thought I was going to be some cat lady, I know I did. Christian changes that though he gives me hope for the future. Hope for better days.

Christian picks me up in his white Porsche it's a little flashy for my taste but, you know, Boys and their toys. I don't even want to think about what his parents paid for that thing. He opens my door like a true gentleman, who would have known tough bruiting Christian has a soft side. In the few weeks I have known him I didn't really see a change he has always been like this with me but, Mia goes on and again about how different he is. It still surprises me about what he did in the past. We are driving to his parents and I am getting nervous the closer we get to his house. I am staring blanking out the window going through all the scenarios about what could happen tonight. Most of them don't end so well. And I am freaking myself out I am about to tell him to turn the car around when he breaks the silence.

"You're still nervous aren't you?"

"Duh" I say dripping with sarcasm.

"You and that smart mouth" he snickers

"What am I going to do with you, Miss. Steele?

"I could think of many things to do with it."

"Feisty"

"Only for you baby" He laughs at my witty comeback. "Listen, don't worry about it, How could they not love you?" I roll my eyes "Want a list?" "Ana, stop that. You're beautiful, smart, funny, kind and, you have the biggest heart in the world." I smile and kiss him on his cheek. Sometimes, he says the most perfect things. "Stop that to. I'm driving and you will distract me" I turn back looking at the street and I want to keep this game going. I move my hand on his thigh and start to move it to his groin. He groans "Ana, I'm serious if you don't stop that I'm going to crash the car and we are almost there." I remove my hand, cross my arms and pretend to pout. I notice him take a quick glance at me from the corner of my eye and he smirks. "Your cute when you that baby but, sadly we are here so we can't." he pulls the car up the long drive way and parks the car. When the car is parked he turns it off and leans over to me to whisper in my ear. "Maybe later baby" I grin and he kisses me on my cheek and gets out of the car with so much grace. He come around and opens my door putting his hand out in front of me helping me get out of the car. We walk up steps and before we make it to the door it swings open with a overjoyed Mia. "Ana, I'm so glad you could come." She smile and hugs me. "Mia, she's not even in the door yet she could still run." Mia laughs and pulls me inside Christian not far behind.

Once inside what I assume is his mother walks towards us. She smiles at us "Mother this is Ana, Ana this is my mother Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey." She pulls me in for a hug "Ana, it's so nice to meet you. Please, call me Grace." An older gentlemen walks up and puts his arm around Dr. Trevelyan I presume it his Christian's father. "Ana this is my father Carrick, Dad this is Ana." He smiles and puts his hand out for me to shake. "Nice to meet you Mr. Grey" "Please, call me Carrick. Pleasure to meet the girl who has made Christian so happy" I blush. Captured his heart? Have I really captured his heart? I mean he surely captured mine. I sometime feel like Icarus flying to close to the sun. A younger man walks up with curly blonde hair, slightly older than Christian so I think it's his brother. Elliot I think. Christian has told me a bit about his antics with his brother. He pulls me into a hug "Glad to finally meet Christian's girl I always thought he was gay." I blush Christian had told me this. His family has never seen him with any girls. His past uh, sexual experiences meant nothing to him so, he didn't bring them home. I must say I am surprised he felt so little with them and still slept with them. I mean I hear guys do it all the time but I didn't expect a guy like Christian to do that

"Shut up Lelliott."

"Chill bro just telling her the truth."

"He was just waiting for the right girl" Mia chimes in defending Christian

"Took him long enough" Elliot scoffs

"Oh, Have you found a girlfriend that has lasted more than a week?" Christian teases

"I'm young bro, got a lot life left in me."

"Boys, Stop this. Dinner is done lets go to the dining room." Graces says obviously not amused with Christian and Elliot's banter. Christian and I follow the rest of the Greys to the dining room. Christian has him arm around my waist and I am glad to have his familiar touch. We sit at the oversized dining table. All of the places set at one end of the table leaving many empty chairs yet. Carrick is at the head of the table Grace to his right and Elliot next to Grace. Christian is sitting next to his father and I sit across from Elliot and Mia sitting next to me.

The conversation among the Grey's is quite normally actually. I was truly amazed by how normal of a family they are. I can't help but feel jealous that I don't have a family this close-knit. Christian and I have been holding hands throughout the whole meal and it gives me a little comfort. After dinner is finished Mia and Grace have gone to the kitchen with the dishes from dinner and Christian, Elliot and, Carrick are talking baseball and things I could care less so I put my hand on Christian thigh reminding him of his promise of _"Maybe later baby"_ He turns to look at me with a smirk on his face remember out little game earlier. He turns to the table and stands "If you will excuse us, I want to give Anastasia a tour of the grounds" The boys happily continue talking not really phased by us leaving. We pass Grace and Mia in the kitchen "I'm going to give Ana a tour of the grounds" "Be back soon dear, I'm sure Ana has to be home soon." "Sure thing mom"

He leads me straight to the boathouse and we sit on the couch. I am curled on his lap and he leans his forehead against mine silently asking for a kiss. I leans down and press my lips to his he instantly deepens the kiss and after what seems like forever yet no time at all he pulls away still leaning his forehead on mine a closeness I can never get enough of. We are silent trying to catch our breath. Once I have regained my sense of speech I have to get this off my chest.

"Christian"

"Yeah baby?" I pause not sure if I should say what I want or wait till we know each other longer. Who am I kidding we really know everything about each other there has been no holding back from either of us. Complete and utter bliss it couldn't get much better than this could it? I hope this doesn't change anything. "Christian…I love you." I say hesitating the last part and then spitting those three words out quickly so I can know if he feels the same way.


	12. Aftermath

Chapter 12 - Aftermath

Christian's POV

**Monday September 24th**

I am in complete awe of what happened last night. I never thought that would happen. I was so taken by surprise. I didn't expect anything like this to happen after all the shit I have been through in my life. How could anyone love me? She seems so sure and I never thought I could feel loved but, she makes me feel it. She makes me feel so free, so happy. I have so much hope in my life because, of her. We may have only known each other for a few weeks and people probably think we are crazy but, she is so right. We know so much about each other is such a short amount of time. I have told her everything about my past, full disclosure. Always full disclosure with her, she makes me feel safe. In her arms or just being around her I feel like the luckiest guy in the world. I can't see myself with anyone else. She helped me so much my fear of touch she healed me. I still have problems with other people touching me its unfamiliar but, with Ana's touch…I can't get enough of her touch. Who would have thought son of a crack whore could end up like this. Happy, I never thought I would know or understand this feeling.

**Ana's POV**

I told him, I told him I love him. I never thought we would end up like this. I still am asking myself if yesterday really happened. I can't fathom all of this, my head is going crazy. I'm going out of my mind. Before this school year my life was so easy and I thought my life would never change. How wrong I was. Since my first day of school my life has been anything but normal. Those grey eyes have changed my life. They made my life better. I don't think I could be any better.

_"Christian"_

_"Yeah baby?"_

_"Christian…I love you…Listen to me when I say this I love you Christian Trevelyan Grey. We have known each other five Fuckin minutes and I am in love with you. I never thought this could happen to me. You're so perfect to me and I don't want you to think any less. You are everything I could ask for. I have felt like this has all been a dream. This thing we have, It means so much to me. You mean so much to me. I can't live without you because; I love you with all of my heart."_

_"Ana, I love you to. I never thought I could feel this way. You know me and my fifty shades and you love me. I didn't think I could ever understand my feelings for you. You changed me so much and I owe you my life. You saved me. Physically, mentally, emotionally and, now your… my everything. I love you Ana with all of my heart. Please, don't ever leave me. I am a shell of a man without you."_

**Christian's POV**

I never want anything to change. I need Ana. I want to spend my life with her; people think I am too young to say that. I can't imagine myself with anyone else. It's Ana it has always been Ana since the day I saw those beautiful blue eyes. She saved my dark damaged soul and made me see the light. Made me see I could be loved that I could love. With her in my life nothing can go wrong. I know we are going to have problems in the future but, I feel like we can overcome anything. We can get through anything because out love is unlike anything else. She is so innocent and pure and I don't think she could ever hurt me. Her kind and loving heart have saved my soul. My life will always be perfect with Ana. I can't fuck this up, if I fuck this up I will have nothing. I would be nothing without her and that thought is terrifying. I like control in my life and without it I feel lost. I have always loved control. I have no control with Ana but, that is one of the many things I love about her. She won't put up with my bullshit and she tells me how it is. She is so honest it astounds me complete honesty, it's one of the many wonderful aspect of my relationship with Ana.

**Ana's POV**

He told me he loved me and I still feel as if I am dreaming. The man who thought he couldn't love or be loved, he finally understands. I love him and all his fifty shades. I swear, sometimes that man has some sort of multiple personality disorder. I have been on cloud nine since Sunday and I have this ridiculous grin on my face and Kate and Mia have been staring at me throughout gym. I could care less about gym right now. My head is clouded with thought of Christian. We are in our own little bubble right now and it feels like no one can pop it. I want to see him so bad. We only saw each other this morning and that was to brief.

_"Hey baby" Christian says looking at me while I get my books out of my locker for class. He gives me a quick kiss on my lips after I look at him and smile._

_"I love you." He says grinning just as stupidly as me._

_"I love you to, our time in the boathouse after proclaiming our love was much to short." He moans_

_"Good memories, we can do that again whenever you like." He says raising is eyebrows up and down._

_I cant help but laugh. I look around_

_"Sorry I don't want to do that in front of an audience" he groans and I shut my locker and walk away._

_Turning back around I say "Laters, baby" and I give him a wink and tiny wave._

_"Ana! You're Killing me here!" he calls after me and I giggle to myself. Oh, you have no idea what you do to me._


	13. Surprise

Chapter 13 - Surprise

Ana's POV

**Wednesday September 26th**

Me and Christian have been in bliss since we have told each other how we feel. I am now sitting at lunch with Mia and Kate. I wanted to sit with Christian but, Mia can be very persistent and she was adamant he couldn't sit with is. As we are sitting down and Christian has left I figure I should ask her what is up with her. "Mia, what's going on?" she sighs "He didn't tell you his birthday is on Saturday did he?" No but, in his defensive I never asked and he's not the type of person who strikes me as a birthday person. "It never came up…Why am I here?" "Ugh, I'm planning a surprise birthday party for him and I wanted you help." Fifty won't like this I don't want to be a part of the fallout.

"Um, I don't think that is a good idea, Mia. He doesn't strike me as a birthday person."

"Come on Ana, all you have to do is keep him distracted on Saturday so we can set up at the house."

"How long do I have to distract him for?"

"Well, the staff is starting set up at noon and the party is at 7."

"7 hours? Where are we supposed to go out for 7 hours?"

"I don't know; take him to the space needle for all I care. I just need him out of the house before noon."

"Do you always get what you want?"

"Mostly, I'm good at persuading. So, you'll do it?"

"How can I say no?"

"Yeah" she sequels "Ana, thank you I couldn't do this without you. Just make sure you don't ring him back till 7." I sigh "Yes, Mam." I salute in a playful way and we all giggle.

I go to my locker after school and grab what I need before I am ready to go. I can sense Christian beside me and I shut my locker. I turn to him "Are you busy Saturday?" he smiles "Did you have plans?" "Well, I was going to take my boyfriend out for the day but, if he is too busy I'll find a new play date." He quirks an eyebrow up at me " Playdate" "Yes but, It seems you're busy…" I trail off and go to walk away. He grabs me by my elbow pulling me to him "Oh hell no, now I'm interested and you have plans. Don't want to change plans now do we?" "I suppose not" I giggle. This is going to be easier than I thought "We haven't had time to ourselves since the boathouse and I want a playdate with you, Miss. Steele." I moan "Good, Pick me up at 11 and we can go exploring." He laughs "Exploring, eh?" I smile and kiss him"You hear me, exploring. Are you excited now or do you have a better offer?" he puts on a face splitting grin and kisses me murmuring against my lips

"Exploring, Sounds intriguing Anastasia. I can't wait." He starts to walk away

"Glad you could make time." I call to him while he is a few feet away already heading out the door.

"Anytime, baby." He calls back.

Good now I just have to figure out we are going to do for 7 hours. I'll take Mia sarcastic suggestion and visit the space needle; I have always wanted to visit the Seattle art museum. The Elliott bay has a nice view we can walk on the trail. Let's see that should be about 3 hours. Ray might be out fishing maybe we could chrisin my bed. I think we could both enjoy that one. We could always go back to his car. I think he rather enjoyed that one hell, I know I had a pretty damn good time. It's kind of hard to have sex at home when parents are always around. We have been able to get into Christian's room on several occasions without being caught but, this meant being rather quiet. We don't do quite too well, especially with his expertise.

I have to get through the rest of the week without getting caught. I also have to get him a gift. Shit, what the fuck do I get him? He could get anything he asked for, I think it should personal. Maybe he will think thats lame. Shit, I hate birthdays. I'm on fifty's boat for this one. Don't tell anyone its your birthday and hope nothing happens. Sadly for him he is mistaken. It's always nice to dream. I hope I can keep this secret from him, I don't have the best poker face. I hope he isn't too mad at me. At least we get to spend an uninterrupted 7 hours together. That should be very fun.


	14. Distraction

Chapter 14- Distraction

Ana's POV

**Saturday September 29th**

Today I have to keep Christian busy for about 8 hours. Mia insisted he has to pick me up before noon or he would see the caterers. I told him to dress casual because, to his dismay this is still a surprise. I have planned to see the space needle of all things because, even though I lived here as a kid I never visited it. I thought it was something we could do together. After the space needle I have a picnic packed so we can go by the Elliot bay to look at the boats and eat lunch. Christian told me he had a thing for boats so I thought he would like this. I also wanted to visit the Seattle art museum I have always appreciated the arts and I know Christian does to, considering his beautiful piano skills.

When he pulls up at 11:30 I go outside to where he is leaning against his ridiculously expensive car. He is never going to let me drive but, I want this to be a surprise and surely Wanda will not do. I walk up to him and give him a kiss having to stand on my tippy toes.

"Give me the keys babe." I try to sound convincing like I wont take no for an answer.

"WHAT?" Ugh, exasperating.

"I want it to be a surprise so, therefore you can't drive." He really isn't going to like this party.

"You better not dent it."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

I smile and he hands me the keys reluctantly. He gets into the passenger seat and I walk to the driver's side. I get into the driver's seat and start the car, I may hate the price of this car but I am starting to let that go for its beauty. I obviously can't tell him I think his car is pretty. He would probably throw a shit fit before pawning it. While driving to our first destination he is pestering about where we are going. Mia owes me big he is starting to act like a child who asks 'Are we there yet?' every five seconds. He is relentless with his badgering about what we are doing today and is trying to break me. I wonder if he knows what is going on. He still hasn't mentioned his birthday. I hope he will later; I want to know everything about this guy. I understand I already know it's his birthday but, I want to hear it from him. He has told me everything about himself yet he doesn't tell me something so little as to his birthday. You're overthinking this Steele, stop.

I pull up a couple blocks from the space needle so he is still left guessing we get out of the car. He comes around to my sad and takes my hand. "Okay, so do I get to know now?" he asks while pouting. Pouting Christian is really hot not has hot as playful fifty but, still hot. I point to the space needle.

"The observation deck"

"We can see all of Seattle together."

"Are you happy with part one of your surprise?" he beams like a child

"There's more?" I smile

"Yeah"

"I can't wait, Miss. Steele."

After viewing all of Seattle and a little more we pull up near the marina. "I thought we could have a picnic and look at the boats." "I enjoy that plan Miss. Steele." "Good, you don't really have a choice." He laughs "Holding me against my will?" "Yes. Mr. Grey Your mine" I giggle. "You know it" he winks and gets out of the car. We walk along the trail before finding the perfect picnic table and start eating out lunch. Christian is looking at the yachts in the distance staring at them longingly. "One day Anastasia, I'm going to own one of those boats." I roll my eyes "Boys and their toys" he turns back at me "It's rude to roll your eyes Miss. Steele." "Maybe, someone needs to teach me a lesson." He gives me a devilish grin "I like the sound of that" he waggles his eyebrows up and down "How would you plan to do that Mr. Grey?" "I'll find a way, trust me. I always do."

The art museum was amazing but, it's still really early. Ray said he was going fishing earlier and would be back till 8 so I decide to drive up back to my place. "Is our day of adventure over?" I laugh "No, I think this next part you're really going to love." I say as pulling him into the house "I love doing anything with you Ana." I giggle and lead him upstairs to my bedroom "You know it's my birthday today?" Finally! "Well, I have a birthday present for you, Mr. Grey" I say seductively leading him to my bed locking the door beforehand. "What if your dad comes home?" I laugh "He won't, he went fishing for the day. It's just us here."

**Christian's POV**

Something is going on with Ana she was checking her watch all through lunch and the museum. When 'I told her it was my birthday it didn't even faze her like she already knew. Mia probably told her but, I wasn't having a birthday party this year so, why would she? Ana making me sit on the edge of the bed and leans down to kiss me putting her hands on my thighs. My cock twitches in response; she doesn't even know what she does to me. She pulls away and starts removing her shirt throwing it the floor. She is stripping for me, when I met her she was so shy but when she is with me I seemed to have brought her out of her shell. I love both shy and fearless Ana, I just love Ana. She is my everything I couldn't live without her. She removes her pants and shoes seductively leaving her black lace bra and panties I pull her down to me making her feel my growing erection she laughs and I gently throw her on the bed so her head hit the pillows. I remove my shoes and unbuckle my pants starting to remove my jeans making Ana sit up with her elbows on the bed obviously enjoying the show. I remove the rest of my clothes and kiss her trying to show her how much I love her and she kisses me back with the same fervor.

I trail kisses down her body reaching her panties I slowly remove them and leave kisses trailing down her legs. Ana moans in her response, oh how I love that sound. I start to move up her legs and jerk them apart kissing the apex of her thighs. Her back arches in response and I move my tongue to her clit. I love the way she tastes I couldn't get enough. I kiss her so she can taste herself. "I think you're overdressed Miss. Steele." She leans up and I unclasp her bra and she slides It down her shoulders. Throwing the bra on the floor I start massaging her breasts making her fall back with pleasure. I tease them with my finger and trail my hand towards her sex. I nip at her breasts.

"Christian" she says my name like a plea.

"What do you want baby?"

"You, always you"

I kiss her lips "Soon baby, soon" I thrust two fingers in her making her gasp. He eyes are closed and moaning. I put a third finger "Christian" she calls my name making me want her more now. I continue the work with my fingers and grab the condom tearing It open in the process. I put it on and roll it down my length. I remove my finger and thrust myself into her making her scream out my name. I continue thrusting into her with the same pace "Harder Christian" she commands and I quickly oblige. "Ana" I call out her name she is so tight she feels so good. I could lose myself in her all day, this is where I belong. I feel her start to quicken. She is meeting each thrust, we are in sync with each other. "Some for me baby" she comes calling out my name I thrust into her two more times before finding my release. "Ana" I pant collapsing on top of her. She genteelly strokes my hair while we try to catch our breath. I remove the condom dropping it unceremoniously on the floor. And wrap her in my arms "I love you" I kiss her neck "I love you too".

**Ana's POV**

I look at the alarm and it's almost 7. Christian has fallen asleep beside me. I get out of bed slowly not wanting to wake him and I grab my phone off the end table. I grab my robe from the back of the door and head into the bathroom. I grab my brush and fix my just fucked hair and text Mia.

**_Ana: Can we leave?_**

**_Mia: Yeah it's all set here. We'll be waiting._**

**_Ana: Alright, be there shortly._**

I go back into the bedroom and shake Christian awake. He stirs and looks up at me "I feel asleep?" he asks "Yeah, You might want to get dressed Ray should be back soon." He gets up from bed sleepily and starts' getting dressed, just fucked hair suits him. I go into my closet and grab out a pair of denim skinny jeans with my black Chuck Taylors and a black button up blouse. I would wear a dress but Christian would get suspicious. "Want to go to your house and watch a movie to finish off the day?" he puts on his white t-shirt and kisses me "Anything to spend more time with you." I blush, I love the soft side of Christian.

We pull up to the Greys and Christian parks the car. He gets out and comes around to open my door. We start to walk up to the house and its dark inside. I think even I'm going to jump when they yell out surprise. We walk into the foyer and I turn on the light making everyone jump out and we all yell "Surprise" Christian turns to me and whispers "Is this why you kept me away all day? You were a part of what I assume was Mia's master plan." I can't tell if he is mad or amused. "Yes" I respond wearily and he leads up towards the small crowd of people while bending down to whisper in my ear "I should out you over my knee for not telling me this." Suddenly I'm oddly turned on my they thought and I feel myself getting wet at the thought I boldly reply "Promises, promises"

* * *

**Note: **I understand Ana is 15 and she would not be able to drive legally it was the only way I thought to make that part of the chapter work properly. Don't worry her birthday is coming soon so, just use that imagination of yours.


	15. Fifty's Birthday

Chapter 15 - Fifty's Birthday

Ana's POV

**Saturday September 29th**

"I should out you over my knee for not telling me this." Suddenly I'm oddly turned on my they thought and I feel myself getting wet at the thought I boldly reply "Promises, promises" I'm not sure what this threat meant but, knowing Christian he had something up his sleeve. We have found some various kinky things to do while having sex. I never thought I would be saying that. I never thought of myself as sexy but, Christian makes me feel that way. When have made love many times but, the sex is unimaginable. I think that man is a sex god. He knows my body better than me which I didn't think was possible.

We walk further into the house to be met by the greys who hug Christian with various happy birthdays. HE looks like he is happy about this but, knowing Christian he is just putting up a façade for his family. I don't understand him sometimes; he doesn't understand how much people care about him. He doesn't think his family loves him when all you see from them is love. They seem to be the perfect family and they make me feel a part of it. Grace has told me over and over how grateful she is to me for saving Christian. I don't think I saved him, he chose to save himself. He saw the light all by himself and now he has shed some fifty shades. I'm proud of how much he has changed since I met him but, I take no credit.

The party is fairly relaxed consider Mia planned this. There are about 50 people but, in this big of a house it isn't rowded. Some people I have seen in school and of course Mia's friends are all here fawning over Christian. I don't really mind because, I know he is mine but, It makes me a little uncomfortable. Dinner was being served buffet style but, the food was still exquisite for a birthday party. We were seated outside among various round tables. Carrick, Grace, Mia, Elliot, Christians grandparents, Christian, and I were sitting at the same table. Mr. and Mrs. Trevelyan were very proud of Christian and very unique to say the least. They had this love for each other that you could just notice by looking at them.

Dinner went by fairly easy and most guest left after the cake. It was a chocolate cake and Christian face lit up like a little boy when they had wheeled it out. The cake was very simple considering the rest of the party. It had chocolate frosting and it simply wrote 'Happy 18th Birthday Christian' in blue icing. After most of the guests had left Christian pulled me away from the festivities and we snuck up to his room. He took two steps at a time dragging me along

"Christian, what are we doing? People are going to notice you missing."

"We can be quick" he says simply.

"You and I both know that isn't likely."

He smiles and pulls me into his room locking the door and pushes me up against it, my hands in a vice grip above me. "I think some retribution is in order for your little stunt in helping with this." He says while nibbling on my ear making me moan "What did you have in mind?" he starts to kiss me forcefully and I open my mouth to him, he takes full advantage. Breaking away from the kiss I am out of breath and he rests his forehead against mine. "What about a spanking?" he whispers looking at me with apprehension. I am not sure how I feel about this but, his kinky ways have made me have an open mind about just about anything. "Very kinky Mr. Grey" I respond in a breathy whisper. He leads me over to the bed he bends down to help me out of my shoes. Once out of my shoes he stands up and removes my clothes slowly clearly enjoying himself. I can feel myself wet with anticipation. He leaves me standing in my matching black lace panties and bra. He sits on the side of them and pulls me over his lap so my ass is on the side with his right hand. My knees are on the floor and I am bent over his lap staring at the floor. He is rubbing my behind in a circular motion. I feel myself getting wet as this close connection and I don't understand how this is pleasurable but, I don't want to overthink this. "Why am I doing this Anastasia?" He is really making a meal of this. "I lied my omission, Mr. Grey" with that he removes his hand from my behind and plants a swift blow to my ass. It didn't hurt as much as I expected it to. "I am going to spank you 10 more times Anastasia." I know this is the controlling side of him and I don't particularly mind considering this is weirdly pleasurable. After 10 more slaps my behind is deliciously sore.

He pulls me from his lap and moves me on the bed he makes quick work of his shoes and shirt. When he removes his jeans and boxer his erection springs free and he puts one knee on the bed next to me reaching in the bedside table for a condom He quickly puts it on his length while I removes my bra and panties frantically so I can have him inside of me. He is over me after I have removed my clothing and he puts my legs over his shoulders. He kisses me and we are caught in each other mouths when he puts one finger inside of me "So wet, Anastasia" I moan in response bucking my hips for more friction he removes his finger and plunges into me. I cry out in pleasure and he thrusts in and out of me, I meet him every thrust. He is stroking my breasts and I feel myself quicken. "Anastasia, let go." his words set me off and I come gloriously my orgasm ripping through me. "Ana" he calls me name while releasing and collapses on top of me while we catch our breath and I move my hand to his hair while his head on my chest. I don't know how long we sit there until our breathing has calmed. "We should probably get back before they come looking for us." I say not really wanting to leave our little bubble. He chuckles softly and sits above me holding himself above me with his arms. He kisses me passionately "I suppose your right, we have been gone quite a while." He removes the condom tossing it in a nearby trash can and starts to put on his clothes. I put on my clothes and look in the mirror trying to tame my just fucked hair it really doesn't suit me. Once my hair is presentable Christian wraps me in his arms and leans down and kisses my head breathing in my scent. "I love you, Anastasia." "I love you too, Christian"

We head back to the party and thankfully no one notices out absence it is only the Grey's in the family room and Christian leads me to the piano and we sit on the bench, he looks down at me "Are you going to play?" I ask him quizzically. "What shall I play?" "The one you played when I first heard you." He smiles and starts to play and I watch his fingers touch the keys with such easy movement like it is a second nature to him. I notice him looking at me from the corner of my eye; I put my head on his shoulder. I am amazed when he doesn't tense and continues playing the music with no faults. When he finishes the Grey's all clap and Christian look embarrassed "We never get to hear you play Christian" Grace exclaims. I wonder why he doesn't share this talent with anyone. Knowing him he doesn't think anyone wants to hear it.

Christian drives me home consider it is late and Ray is expecting me back. On the car ride home we sit in a comfortable silence until Christian breaks it "I haven't officially met your dad yet." We usually stay at Christians because, his parents are never home and considering Ray is ex-army I have been hesitant about how Ray will react. He knows I am seeing Christian but, he isn't really the touchy feely kind of guy, I do know if Christian would hurt me Ray would probably kill him. "Do you want to meet him?" "Of course I want to meet him, I probably should have done it sooner. We have been dating for a while now." "Okay, I can cook dinner for the three of us one night." "Good, I can't wait." He smiles.

While I stare up at my ceiling trying to fall asleep, I think about the recent events in my life. Meeting Christian has changed my life so much. I feel in love with him and I can't think of life without him. We know everything about each other and neither of us have anything to hide anymore. It still shocks me about Christian past. About his birth mother and how she neglected him, how he got abused. I understand why he is the way he is. I wish he didn't have to endure that pain in his past but, I don't think he would be the fifty I know today. I never thought I would have this kind of love though. It's the kind of love that consumes you and you don't think you can live without it. You would do anything in you power to make it last. I hope I always have this, I hope I always have him. I don't know what I would do without him.


	16. Meet Ray

Chapter 16 - Meet Ray

Ana's POV

**Tuesday October 2nd**

Christian is going to meet Ray on Friday and I am kind of nervous these are the two favorite men in my life and I don't know how Ray will react I know he still thinks of me as his little girl. I'm not a little girl though and I hope he understands that. I love Christian and I hope Ray can understand that although I know everyone thinks we are too young for love but, when you know you know. I think Grace understand I remember her saying. "The way you both look at each other, I know that look. Carrick and I had that look for each other. I see how much you care about each other and I know Christian can be exasperating sometime but, you seem to be able to handle him quite well. I love you for saving my son." Do I really handle him? I mean, I know he tries to control his anger better but, I don't exactly say I handle him, he is his own person. A lot of people say I saved him honestly I think he saved me. I don't know how to explain it but, he makes me so happy. HE makes me believe I'm beautiful and I believe him when he says he loves me. He says he says not the hearts and flowers type of guy but, he really is. He makes everything we do so special it amazes me how much effort he puts into this relationship. I never thought I would have a man that cares this much.

We are sitting at lunch and I am trying to make sure Christian is ready for Friday. "Okay, he loves fishing and he is traditional kind of guy. He loves the Mariner's and wouldn't miss a game if his life depended on it-""Ana, it's going to be fine stop stressing. I'll turn on the Christian Grey charm." With that he gives me a panty dropping smile. "Yeah, I don't know if that will work with Ray he is ex-army he could do some damage." "Trust me; I would fight to my death to be with you." How is he not the hearts and flowers kind of guy when he says things like this? "I do trust you, I am just worried you mean so much to me and I want you and him to get along because, I couldn't live without either of you." He smiles "I couldn't live without you either, I love you" he gives me a quick kiss "I love you too" "Say it again" I laugh he really doesn't understand how much I love him he doesn't think he deserves it and it breaks my heart. "I love you" and I give him another kiss but, this time he deepens the kiss and our tongues play their usual game with each other "Ew, get a room guys." Mia walks up behind us and sits down next to Christian "Don't you have friend to sit with?" Christian asks obviously annoyed to be interrupted. "I am sitting with my friend you just happen to have your tongue down her throat and as your sister I could do without that image in my head." I blush Mia really can be very bold.

"Ana are you coming to the family dinner on Sunday?" I have been to a lot of the Grey's Sunday family dinner since I met Christian and I have come extremely close to all his family. "Of course she is coming, dinner wouldn't be the same without her." "I agree they have been extremely better with you there I finally have a friend I can talk to. Christian and Elliot are always talking about boring boy stuff. Yuck" I laugh "It seems you guys have decided for me." "Oh Ana you are like family anyway." "Thanks Mia I am happy to be a part of it"

The rest of the lunch Mia talks about everything and anything I love this girl but, I don't understand how she has this much energy she is like the energizer bunny.

**Friday October 5th**

**Christian's POV**

I have convinced Ana I am not worried about tonight but, I am seriously nervous and Christian Grey doesn't o nervous. I hope Ray likes me because; it could really affect our relationship if he doesn't. I don't want anything getting in the way of me and Ana. We are perfect together and I can't see myself with anyone else. I am supposed to be at Ana's house for dinner at 7 and it's 5. I am having a hard time waiting considering my nerves. How did Ana do this to be, she has bewitched me. I have never felt this way I mean, I love my mom and Mia but, Ana is a different kind of love. I see my future with Ana, I see a house and kids. I have never thought about these things and I know I am young. I have never thought about being a father but, Ana would be a perfect mother. I wouldn't mind a little girl that has gray eyes and a button nose like Ana's. she would probably have that smart mouth of Ana's that I love so much. I wouldn't are if it was a boy either, he could have Ana's blue eyes that I can get lost in along with my copper hair. Maybe, we could have both a mini Christian and Ana. I never wanted these things but, with Ana she has changed the way I look at life.

She doesn't believe she changed me but, she didn't see all my fifty shades before her. I was really fucked up when I met her. Drinking almost every night and having sex with girls I didn't feel anything for and I couldn't let them touch me. I have changed for the better and I thank Ana every day for it. She has made me see the light. The future with Ana isn't scary the future without Ana is scary. I couldn't cope with that, I couldn't live if Ana left me. She has chased my demons away and I know they are still there but, they don't run my life anymore.

It's a couple minutes till 7 and I am sitting in my car in Ana's driveway. I am trying to get my nerves together before I walk into the house. Saying the same mantra in my head "You are Christian Grey. You don't do nervous." I finally psych myself up to get out of the car and walk up to the door I am full of nerves "Get your shirt together, Grey." I take a deep breath and ring the door bell.

**Ana's POV**

It's 7 and dinner is basically done I am just keeping it warm now until Christian gets here. The table is set and Ray seems happy to finally meet Christian. He was the one who told me to call my mom and tell her about Christian. She was happy that I finally had a boyfriend. She said she has divorced husband #3 and has moved to Georgia with her new husband Bob. Considering I have seen her for a long time this doesn't surprise me. If she wouldn't have married husband #3 I would never had met Christian. I wouldn't have moved back to Seattle and I wouldn't e going to Lakeside. I wouldn't have my new life and I somewhat owe it to Carla or maybe fate. I never believed in fat but, now I think anything is possible. I have been extremely optimistic since I met Christian.

The doorbell rings and I go to answer it, Ray is on the couch watching some fishing thing. I take a breath and open the door, Christian walks in and gives me a kiss on the cheek. Ray has gotten off the couch and turned off the TV, I shut the door while he walks over to us. "Mr. Steele, it's nice to finally meet you." Christian hold out his hand to shake Ray's and Ray take it reluctantly "Christian, Ana has said a lot about you." He smiles as if he didn't expect I told Ray about him. "I hear you are a keen fisherman Mr. Steele." I leave the boys to talk fishing and walk into the kitchen to make sure everything is ready. I walk back and the boys seem to have been getting along. "Dinner is done guys" We all walk to the table to eat the spaghetti I have made. Throughout dinner I am mostly quite so I can let the boys talk. Christian is charming self and has seems to have won Ray over with his knowledge of fishing and baseball. I am more relaxed now seeing that they are getting along. I don't know what I would do if they didn't.

After dinner we walk to the door to say out goodbyes. Ray shakes Christian's hand "It was nice to finally meet you Christian and I see you are a good man but, if you hurt my daughter I will come after you." "I would never hurt Ana I love her." Ray walks back to the couch not saying anything about Christian saying he loves me. I know his feelings about young love and I think these are more directed to my mom rather than to me. When Ray has walked back to the living room I walk outside with Christian to say goodbye. "You seem to have won my father over with your charm." He smiles "Really? I don't think he liked me when I told him I loved you." "He has his own feelings about the whole love thing but, I don't care because, I know how I feel about you." We have chased kiss until he pulls away "I will see you Sunday for dinner at my house and pick you up at 6:30." "Sounds good I can't wait to see you again." He walks to his car but, turns around "I love you, Ana." "I love you too, Christian." With that he get in his car and drives away. I give him a wave and walk in the house to deal with Ray and his inquisition. Once in the living room I sit on the couch next to Ray.

"He seems like a nice boy Annie and I am happy for you." I hug him thank you daddy, you don't know how much it means for you to say that." He gives me an awkward hug back and smiles "I like when you call me daddy, it reminds me of when you were a little girl." I smile "I think to you I will always be that little girl." With that I walk away to clean up dinner dishes and put away the leftovers. I am happier to know Christian got the Ray stamp of approval. It means a lot that my dad is happy with my decision to see Christian. I know he feels like he is losing his daughter but, that will never be the case. I love Ray and, he may not be my biological dad but he is the only man I know to be my dad. He loves me like a daughter and has never treated like anything but that.

**Christian's POV**

I get home around 8:30 and start walking up the stairs to go to my room when Carrick calls my name. He is standing out his study door. "Son, I think we need to have a talk" he walks into his study and now I am wondering what we would have to talk about and the way he said that it can't be good. The last time we talked in his study he had been yelling at me for some stupid thing I had done. I haven't done anything, what could we have to talk about that is so serious? I follow him into his study and sit on the chair across from him. I am sitting on the edge of my seat wondering why he called me in here. "I need to know how serious this thing with Ana is." I am surprised by his question. "I love her, why? What is this about?" he sighs and leans back in his chair. "You have a future to think about son and you need to apply for colleges. There are no ivy league schools in Seattle, son." I have never thought about this and I know he wants me to go to Harvard like he did. I don't want to leave Ana though. I can't leave Ana. "I don't want to leave her dad." I am clenching my fists trying to control my temper "I'm afraid you don't have a choice, you have a future to think about." With that he gets up pulls some papers off his desk and hands them to me before exiting the room. I now have college applications that I don't want. I want to be CEO and run a company not attend Harvard or Yale and be without Ana.


	17. Thinking Of The Future

Chapter 17 - Thinking Of The Future

Christian's POV

**Saturday October 6th**

I went down for breakfast this morning and dad called me into his study again to lecture me about the college and my future. I let him talk but, I wasn't listing. I have been in my room since then. I have been sitting cross legged staring at the college brochures in front of me on my bed. They were all Ivy League; my parents wouldn't expect anything less. My grades, rowing, and the Grey name could get me into any of them. How do you just leave the love your life? I haven't even opened them; I'm just staring at them. I suppose if I go to any it would be Harvard, they have a great rowing team and my dad went there. How am I even thinking about this? I go to check my phone to call Ana when I see I have a few unopened texts.

**_Ana: Just wanted to say good morning and let you know ray approves. Love you._**

**_Ana: We have dinner tomorrow; wanna sneak off to the boathouse for old time's sake? ;)_**

How do I just tell her I have to go? Hey Ana, I'm going to Harvard. Have a nice 4 years without me. I have to go she will understand right? How will we get past this though? Are we strong enough to last 4 years without each other? My dad says after 2 year of college I have access to my trust fund. He never really told me how much is in there but, they have been building on it since they adopted me. Maybe, once I get my trust fund I can start my business. I can't tell him that I want to do this. Knowing the lawyer in him he would change the terms of it. It's what I want to do, run a business. I don't want to go to college. Once I have my own business intact I would do anything. I would have complete control over my life except for Ana of course I don't think there is any controlling Ana. I love her for that though. She puts up with my bullshit and can look pasy my fifty shades. I need to text her back before she gets worried.

**_Christian: I think we can arrange that but, we are going to need to talk._**

**_Ana: That doesn't sound good._**

**_Christian: Don't worry; we can deal with it tomorrow. Love you._**

**_Ana: Okay, Love you too._**

I'm worried, where does this leave us? Where are we going to go from here? Even if I do wait for my trust fund to kick in it means two years away from Ana. Two years of only seeing over Skype or talking on the phone. I could come home for the holidays but, I would have to say goodbye each time. Two years where my sleep is consumed with nightmares. I need Ana I don't want to say goodbye.

**Ana's POV**

I have texted Christian twice today and he hasn't answered. I'm don't want to be that overly attached girlfriend but, his response is usually instantaneously. I don't see why he wouldn't answer in the middle of the day on a Saturday nonetheless. I have been trying to read _Tess of the d'Urbervilles _for at least the past hour and I am still stuck on the first page wondering about Christian. When my phone rings and I jump from my bed to get it from my dresser.

**_Christian: I think we can arrange that but, we are going to need to talk. _**Talk? Since when does he want to talk instead of have sex? What does he want to talk about? Now I really am worried.

**_Ana: That doesn't sound good._**

**_Christian: Don't worry; we can deal with it tomorrow. Love you._** I'm not convinced that its nothing he has a tendency to down play everything. I have to wait till tomorrow to deal with this? What the fuck is going on? I should just go along with him on this I don't want to push him.

**_Ana: Okay, Love you too. _**With that I put my phone down and my thought start to take over. All the worst possible scenarios are spinning in my head. We have been perfect for so long I don't want that to end. I don't want this to end, I want it to last forever.

**Sunday October 7th**

**Christian's POV**

I am going to tell Ana today about Harvard, I have to go I just hope she understand. It not like I want to go I don't want to leave her. We are going to have a peaceful dinner with my family and I will take her to the boathouse so we can talk. I have to pick her up soon but, I'm nervous about how this is going to play out. She can read me like a book surely she is going to sense something wrong. I suppose my text didn't help she is probably already worried. I didn't want this to happen, I suppose my subconscious knew I would have to go to college soon but, I forgot all about when I met Ana. She makes me forget the world and makes me feel my age. We still have a long time before the next school year but, with Ana time flies.

I just picked up Ana and the car is deadly silent. I can tell she wants to ask about what I wanted to talk about but she is holding back. I want to tell her but; this does not seem like the place to say something. After dinner will be appropriate then, I can get this off my chest and we can deal with it. If I put it off for much longer I am going to feel like I am lying to her and I can lie to Ana. When we pull up to my house and I get out then go to open her door.

Throughout dinner Ana and I are fairly quite only speaking when spoken to. Dad keeps looking at my face trying to read my emotions. He's trying to figure out if I told Ana and I am not giving him that satisfaction so I sit poker faced not giving anything away. This will be my CEO face no one will know what I am thinking and I will have the upper hand.

After dinner me and Ana sneak off to the boathouse and we sit on the couch I pull her on my lap so I can have her close. "Are you going to tell me what you wanted to talk about I am really worried." She looks at me with those blue eyes and I just want to break. "Ana, I don't know how to say this-"She is on the verge of tear and she cuts me off "Are you breaking up with me?" she asks with tear filled eyes ready to burst "No baby, Never" I coo in her hear rocking her in my lap "What is it Christian?" "Ana, It's about next year. When I go to college." she stills and is quite trying to process what I just said "What one did you chose?" she whispers "I have applications but, I haven't touched them. I didn't want to think about leaving you." She looks at me staring into my eyes. "You have to go Christian it's your future were talking about here. I can't hold you back from that I love you. I don't want to leave you either but, this is what you need to do. I don't want to but, I understand." I don't get it she wants me to go? I thought she loved me. I thought she would want me to stay. "You want me to go?" she gasps "Of course not! How could you think that? I love you. I just don't want to keep you from your future. I want you to experience the best out of life, and this is that. They say 'If you love something, set it free... If it comes back, it's yours, if it doesn't, it never was...' I love you and I don't want to let you go. It's just what I need to do." She cries silent tears trying to keep herself together. "What does this mean?" she sighs "It means we love each other and we are going to come back to each other one day. You are going to go to college in a year and I am going to continue school. You can live your normal college life and we can still talk. I still want to be yours and I still want you to be mine. I want to be realistic though. A part of me wants to act like this isn't going to happen and just keep being oblivious to it. We can't go on that way it's going to be there. I want this to work so much but, I don't know how" I try to take in all she is telling me she is being so calm about this but, looking into her eyes they are telling a different story. She is being realistic but, I want to be oblivious. I want to pretend like this isn't going to happen. "What if we just deal with this when it gets here? Let's be oblivious until the time comes. Let's not think about the future for once and live for today. Carpe Diem Ana, Seize the day. We can make this work when the time comes." I start kissing her face taking in her jasmine scent. "Please, I can't lose you baby." She holds my head between her hands. "Christian, I love you. I suppose we can deal with this when it comes but, I'm scared. I want every day I can get with you so, yes. We need to make good use of the time we have left."

She starts kissing me devouring my mouth with hers. I move my hands to the hem of her shirt and pull it over her head breaking our kiss. I lay her down on the sofa and hover over her. I start spreading kisses from her ear nearing her breasts. I start nipping at her breast and massing the other with my hand making her moan. God, I love that sound. She moves her hands from my hair to the buckle on my jeans and starts unbuckling them I help her get me out of them but, grab a condom from my pocket beforehand. She starts ridding herself of her clothes wanting me inside of her. I open the foil packet with my teeth and once my boxers are gone I put it over my length. I spread her legs and slam into her "Ana" I call out. This is where I belong inside Ana. I start thrusting my hips forward filling her completely she meets me at every thrust. "Christian" she call out my name and it makes me pick up my pace. I can't control myself around her. This is what I need right now. Ana. I start using my finger to flick her clit while I slam in to her " Let go" I command and I feel her quicken before her release, she calls out my name and I thrust once more before finding my release. I collapse on top of her spent from my orgasm. I could get lost in Ana all day. I pull out making her wince slightly. I sit on the couch next to her and pull her to my chest so were spooning trying to catch our breath. I start kissing her neck "We are going to figure this out baby. I promise."

* * *

**Answer's for FAQ**

Kate and Elliot will meet later, I happen to like them together. It is going to take me awhile to figure out how to get them together though. I haven't decided anything yet, I am still trying to get the Ana & Christian storyline to where I want it. Once they are where I want them Kate and Elliot shall meet.

I don't know if I want Elena in this story. I have been thinking a lot about her though.


	18. Let's Be Oblivious

Chapter 18 – Let's Be Oblivious

Ana's POV

**Sunday October 7th**

How stupid was I? I thought this could last. He is going to go off to college next year and forget all about me. _You told him to forget about you. _I want him to live his life and not have any regrets, I don't want to be that regret. I don't want him to look back on his college years and regret not enjoying them. I want to be with him but, how can we be together if we are 3,000 miles away? He will be across the contentment and I will be here in Seattle finishing high school. I don't even know what I want to do. He has probably got it all figured out. I know he doesn't want to leave but, I can't hold him back.

I know we can still call and text but, it's not the same as him being here. I don't want to be selfish and keep him from what he wants to do. He says we are going to figure this out but, I don't know how to even start. I want to be oblivious and just spend as much time as I can with him. What happens after being oblivious? We are going to have to face reality and I don't know if I can handle that.

What am I going to do with my future? I can't just wait here for him to come and save me, I can't be burden to him. He says he wants to take care of me but, I've never had that and I don't know how I feel about that. He knows what he wants; he wants to own a company. He has such high hopes for his future and I know he can do. That's the thing about Christian he just had that kind of demeanor to be that type of leader. He likes control, has the businessman charm and, when he wants something he will stop at nothing to get it. I have no doubt he will succeed with everything he does. Me on the other hand, I am clumsy, shy and, I don't really have the famous name to go on either. I don't blame him for his background it is a part of who he is and he doesn't use it to his advantage if anything he tries to steer clear of using it.

He is going to go so far in life and I am going to be stuck here. I just want to forget last night and continue it being a distant thought but, he said something and now it's out there. It's like the whole 'I love you' thing when we didn't say it was there and we didn't acknowledge trying to wait to say anything. I just want to stop thinking about this. I don't want to lose him so I am going to be oblivious and push all these thoughts out of my head. Deal with all of this shit when the time comes.

**Monday October 8th**

While I am getting my books out of my locker to start the day I have decided to have this new outlook on the next few months. We might as well make use of the time we have left. Christian walks up to his locker silently I know he is afraid about what I am going to say about all of this. I shut my locker and turn to him; I take a deep breath "Let's be oblivious." I say recklessly, I am going to regret this when I have to say goodbye. He turns "You're not going to leave?" He thought I was going to leave, there is my lost fifty again. I know this hard for him to, he doesn't ant to leave and he think I want to move on. "Christian, I don't think I can ever leave you, I love you." He grabs my face in between his hands, pulls me to him and we kiss. I deepen the kiss and grab his hair pulling him closer. I don't care about anyone around right now it's just us in this moment. After what seems like no time at all he pulls away and we stand there trying to catch our breath.

"Ana, you don't know how happy that makes me to hear."

"Christian, I will always love you, no matter what happens."

By the end of the day Christian and I have been attached at the hip, only leaving each other when necessary. I know it's childish but, I want all the time I can get with him. We may have met a month ago but, we fell in love. It was crazy, something I have never known and now, I don't know how I will last without it. This is going to be my life from now on, loving this man with all of my heart. I don't think I could ever love anyone this much.

**Friday October 12th**

Ray told me he wasn't going to be home till 10 so; I decided I would cook Christian dinner. We have been doing really good considering everything. I am still worried about next year but, I am not going to let it affect the present.

I am making meatloaf and mac and cheese its nothing fancy but, Christian lights up like Christmas when he hears mac and cheese. When he gets here I am still cooking so he is hovering in the kitchen.

"Do you want some help?" I laugh

"I don't want to burn the house down." He smirks

"Fair point well made Miss. Steele"

He has that childlike grin on his face when I pull out the box of mac and cheese. While I am cooking I let him set the table because, that is probably the only thing he can do in a kitchen. We eat our dinner in relative silence. I love that we can be together and say nothing and it isn't awkward. I try to eat most of my food for fifty's sake. I know his food issues and I don't want him upset or anything, I know he worries when I don't eat that much. I know it's because of his past I am just sad it affects him this much, he won't admit that it does. He likes to ignore his past and pretend like it never happened. It isn't healthy and I wish he had someone to talk to about it, I know he told me about it but, that took forever to get any information out of him.

**Christian's POV**

Ana has been really great about this whole thing. I thought she was going to leave me when she found out after all I am going to be leaving her. She always tells me she could never leave me and I need to hear that, I was abandoned as a child and if Ana abandoned me I would have no reason to live. She has convinced me she loves me that my family loves me and I am trying to understand it. How could anyone love me? I am fifty shades of fucked up. I never thought I would believe in love but, Ana changed that too. I love her and I obviously have a heart if I could do that. It doesn't take much to love Ana she is so sweet and caring and would put anyone before herself. She isn't like other girls, she really is one of kind. She doesn't even understand her beauty. I try to tell her every day to believe it but, she also has to tell me she won't leave. I guess we are kind of the same, needing reassurance.

I want to be able to show Ana how much I love her but, I don't know how. It's not enough to say I love you, those three words are said too much. I know she is worried about next year, fuck so am I. We both don't want to talk about thinking that if it isn't said then it isn't happening. We both know it's stupid and probably unhealthy but, how else do you deal with this kind of this? She doesn't understand how much beauty she has so she doesn't see all the boys who would love to get into her panties. They want what is mine and I don't like it. When I am gone next year I will have no control over it. I trust Ana implicitly its other guys I don't trust.

I don't have many doubts we can't make this work. Ana and I are strong and meant to last forever not to crumble and fall because there is a little distance between us. Don't get me wrong I hate being away from Ana but, we don't have much of a choice. We love each other and I could never leave her. She saved me and brought me to the light. I was in perpetual darkness without her. I was a shell of man before I met her. I still don't know about this hearts and flowers bullshit but, Ana says for not knowing hearts and flowers I do an amazing job. I would do anything for Ana and she deserves the world so for her I do the hearts and flowers.

**Sunday October 14th**

Dinner with Ana on Friday was over way to fast. We did end up going to her bedroom afterwards but, I didn't get to stay considering Ray would grab his shotgun if he found me there. I love sleeping next to Ana my nightmares never happen with her next to me, ever since I met her I only dream of those blue eyes that can see into my soul. There is no denying my love for Ana, everyone can see it and I know my family is happy for me. They have been overjoyed that I finally found someone and they love to see the change she has brought into my life.

Family dinners have been tolerable with Ana around but, she couldn't come today so I am a little disappointed. My family loves her and they consider her apart of it. Dad has been pestering me about college and I am really sick of it. He is making it hard to forget about the fact that I have to leave the love of my life. I have applied to all Ivy League schools at Carrick's request. We just have to wait for them to send out their response, he knows that I will probably be accepted into all them with my grades and rowing. Not to mention his special influence due to his funding given to some of them. He is set on me going to Harvard, if I have to go to one of them I would probably pick it myself. They have a great rowing team and it would mean a lot to my dad. I have disappointed him and my mom a lot and I hate seeing mom disappointed, it breaks my heart to see that look in her eyes. I use to feel like a failure and undeserving of their love, I hated the fact that they are all so perfect and I am anything but. I hated growing up like that, in a household where everyone is perfect and you can't be anything other than that.

I don't think I have said a whole lot throughout this dinner. Everyone is talking about things I could care less about. I am just getting lost in my thoughts and it is really getting dangerous. I'll probably have to hire a therapist in my future, some expensive quack to help me deal with all these thoughts. Don't get me wrong I love talking to Ana but, I don't want to burden all my fucked up thoughts on her. She doesn't deserve to have my demons affect her and her innocence. I love her innocence; I think it something that made me drawn to her along with those blue eyes of course. There was this shock when we touched and when we first kissed. God Grey, that sounds corny as fuck. I can't believe what this woman has done to me. She could get anyone to fall for her without even trying. She doesn't understand how special she is and it kills me although, she does get pretty pissed at me when I do the same thing.


	19. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Chapter 19 – Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Ana's POV

**Thursday October 25th**

Kate has been making me feel like shit all lunch, she isn't doing it intentionally or doing it to be a bitch. She is mad at me because, I have neglected her and have been a piss poor friend. I didn't even realize it being so wrapped up in Christian and now I feel horrible. I never meant to be one of those girls who blows off her best friend for her boyfriend, how could I be so stupid? I feel really bad and I need to make this up to her, she deserves a better friend. "Kate, I promise I will come over this weekend and I will turn off my phone. No Christian just you and me, I never meant to completely ignore you. Your my best friend and I know I have been a shit friend I just want to make it up to." She sighs "Ana, I didn't mean to sound like a bitch but, I just never see you anymore. I know you didn't mean to and, of course I forgive you Steele. I will however take you up on the Christian free weekend."

I am officially off the hook and now I need to tell Christian that I can't to talk to him for the weekend. I need to make this up to Kate and she won't forgive me if I text Christian while I'm there. I know they don't really get along as it is and, I don't want them to hate each other more. It should be that big of a deal its only one weekend. I will just tell him after school. I just hope he doesn't go thermonuclear.

When the last bell rings I go to my locker to talk to fifty, he is already there putting books in his bag. He smiles when he sees me and kisses me on the cheek. I decide to just rip the band aid off and tell him.

"Christian I am going to be going to Kate's this weekend and I am not going to be able to answer my phone." He frowns "Why can't you answer your phone?" I sigh "Look, I have been a shitty friend and I barely ever see her. I just need to apologize to her and giving her my undivided attention will do that." I can tell he really doesn't like this idea "So, I'm not going to be able to talk or see you for the entire weekend?" I can only think of one way to fix this and I won't have any problem with it. "Give me this weekend and I can make it up to you. I promise." He looks at me and smiles then kisses leaving me breathless "Deal Miss. Steele" He walks away and I am amazed by just how easy that was. Now I can manage to make both my best friend and boyfriend happy. Way to go Steele.

**Friday October 26**

I just packed for Kate's and I am going over there in about an hour. I am actually really excited for this weekend, Kate and I haven't done this in forever and it's good to just be with your best friend sometimes. Kate says her parents are out of town with Ethan so it's just me and her. Giving up Christian for the weekend was worth not losing Kate as a best friend. Growing up as an only child all I ever wanted was a sibling so, when I met Kate we sort of became like sisters.

When I arrive at Kate's I don't bother knocking on the door consider she is expecting me. "Kate!" I yell out when I don't see her in the great room. Where the hell is she? When I turn around I see her running down the large curved staircase.

"Ana, I have great news!" she exclaims wrapping me in a hug.

"What is it?" She seems awfully cheery. What's up with her?

"Were having a party!" She says breaking the hug and dancing.

"WHAT?" She tops and looks at me like I have grown a second head.

"I just Tiffany and she called Molly who called….." I cut her off

"Kate, I thought you wanted it to just be me and you hence why I turned my phone off."

"Ana, we can have our weekend another time. Come on! My parents won't be home till Sunday and it's going to be fun. You can even invite Christian. Please Ana." I groan "Kate, This is a really bad idea. I don't even like parties." "Ana, you really have to learn how to have fun. Everyone is already going to be here around 10 so, we are going to get ready."

Kate drags me upstairs against my will and does my hair, makeup, and picks out an outfit for me. She treats me like I'm her personal Barbie doll sometimes. She dresses me in a dress that falls just above my knees. The bottom is black and flowy with a bow on the waist; the top is sort of a sequin blue. My hair falls in loose curls and my eye shadow is slightly smoky. I don't even recognize the girl in the mirror. When she is done getting me ready she goes to get herself ready. I sit on her bed kicking off the black pumps she gave me. I turn my phone on to text Christian.

**Ana: Kate decided to take a different turn for the weekend. She is throwing a party at 10. Please come, I hate parties and I am only doing this for her. It will be a lot more bearable with you. Love you.**

Much to my surprise his text is instantaneously.

**Christian: If it means I can see you I will be there at 10. Love you too.**

There are tons of people and the music is blaring. I have consumed more than enough alcohol and I am dancing with Kate. I am having a better time than what I thought I would. Christian isn't here yet so I made my way upstairs to check my phone but, I don't have any messages from him so, I go back downstairs. I make my way down the stairs when I see Christian walk in. He looks up and sees me and takes in my appearance. He walks to the bottom of the stairs and I kiss him with fervor when I reach him.

"Ana, you look amazing." I giggle

"You don't look so bad yourself." I slur

"Ana are you drunk?" I put my finger to my mouth to shush him.

"Shhh, don't tell Christian." I giggle I obviously drank more than I thought. He scowls at me radiating tension. "Ana, what were you thinking?" "I was thinking I should have fun for once." I say using unnecessary hand gestures. He pulls me upstairs by my arm "Where is Kate's room?" I point to Kate's room. He sits me on Kate's bed and grabs my duffel that is by the closet door.

"Whatcha doin?"

"Taking care of your careless self."

"I'm not careless!" I exclaim

"Ana, you obviously can't hold your liquor." I frown and I feel tears well up in my eyes.

"I wanted to be happy, it made me happy." He turns to me

"Why weren't you happy, Anastasia?" I don't answer me and he sits in front of me on his knees caressing my face with his hand. "You have to leave and I love you." He engulfs me in his arms and I sob. "Please baby, don't cry. Don't cry." I don't know how long we sit there before my tears subside. He unravels himself from me and grabs the shorts and tank top I packed. "Let's get you changed, you need sleep." I let him change me too tired to do it myself. I crawl up the bed and put my head against the pillow. He pulls the comforter out from under me and covers me with it. "I don't want you to leave" I mumble letting sleep take over.

**Christian's POV**

I can't believe she got drunk, I can't believe what she admitted. I know she doesn't want me to leave but, I can't do anything about it. I should just let her go and be the better guy. Let her live her life without me. _She would be better off without you, Grey. _Why did this have to happen, why now? Why couldn't I have met this perfect girl at a better time? She deserves so much better.

I leave Ana so, she can sleep. I walk downstairs and leave the party getting in my car to go home. I go straight to my room and fall onto my bed staring at my ceiling. _What the fuck are you going to do Grey_


	20. Holiday's

Chapter 20 - Holiday's

Ana's POV

**Thursday November 22nd**

It's Thanksgiving and we are going to the Grey's. They invited me and Ray to join them for both Thanksgiving and Christmas. I'm glad to spend the holidays with them; it's a lot better than just me and Ray. It doesn't feel very festive with two people; I think you should surround yourself with people around the holidays. They haven't met Ray yet but, they are excited to meet each other. Ray has really come to terms with my relationship with Christian. I miss Carla and I wish she could meet Christian but, she has been busy with her life in Las Vegas. I could probably call her more but, I feel like I am just bothering her I wouldn't mind having her around for the holidays though.

Christian and I are happy that are families are going to meet each other and we get to spend the holidays together. Grace and Mia have invited me to go black Friday shopping with them so I am going to stay the night there. Ray was hesitant about staying in the same house with Christian for the night but, Grace and Carrick told them they would make sure we didn't do anything. I have no doubt that they all know we are sexually active it just isn't something that is discussed. Christian told me him and Carrick had the sex talk when he was 15 and he didn't want to relive that conversation. I don't blame him the sex talk with Ray would have been embarrassing considering we don't really talk about personal stuff. It's not like he doesn't care I just think he doesn't know how and honestly its fine by me.

This year has been great and I have a lot to be thankful for. I have made new friends and Kate and I have been closer than ever. I have Christian and I couldn't be happier for the fact that we are together. I have been able to get closer with Ray since I have moved back and it's nice to spend time with my Dad sometimes. I don't have my mom with me but, we still talk and I am happy she happy with her new husband. I wish her and Ray didn't get divorced but, I guess some things just don't work out.

I hope me and Christian can make this work I don't know what I would do without him. My life before him was like black and white but, I met him and it became Technicolor. It sounds stupid and it's not like my life revolves around him but, he's the love of my life. Even if I didn't have him, he would always have a part of me. I know he had "baggage" or so Christian calls it but, It makes him who he is and that's in the past.

When we arrive at the Grey's we are meted by Grace and Carrick and I introduce them to Ray. They instantly start talking about things I couldn't care less about so I go to find Christian. I walk into the family room where I find Mia, Elliot, and Christian. Mia runs up and hugs me and Elliot also gives me a hug much to my surprise. I walk over to Christian and give him a kiss on the check.

"Happy Thanksgiving baby" I tell him and he pulls me into his side and puts his head atop of mine, a rare public display of affection. "It's better now that you're here" I blush "Get a room" Elliot teases "Jealous I can keep a girl longer than a week?" Christian replies "Boys" Grace scolds walking in the room with Ray and Carrick not far behind deep in conversation. I love that Grace can get them to stop their playful banter with one word.

The dinner conversation was never dull and I really enjoyed everyone getting along and I could tell Ray was having fun. After dinner we went into the family room and continued the conversation. Me and Christian and I were sitting together on the couch and he had his arm wrapped around my waist while Mia and Elliot were also sitting with us. Grace and Carrick and Ray took the other couch. After we had been talking for a while Mia came up with the idea for everyone to go around and say what each of us was thankful for. Before we knew it, it had gotten pretty late. We said our goodbyes to Ray and I walked him to the door. "Bye daddy, I'll be home tomorrow." "I had a good time Annie thanks for convincing me to come."

After Ray left we all started to head to bed so we could get up early. I kissed Christian good night and went with Mia to her room. It was going to take a lot of self-control not to sneak into his room. Mia talked about what stores she wanted to go to tomorrow. I didn't really have an opinion but, I tried to be enthusiastic about it.

Shopping with Mia and Grace was actually really fun. I don't know how many stores Mia dragged us to but, I got to know each of them a little bit better while we shopped. We had lunch after we were finished and they took me home afterwards. I was able to get Christians birthday gift while we were out and I hope he likes it. I also picked up some gifts for Ray and Carla along with some of the Grey's and Kavanagh's. Kate is going to be spending Christmas with her family in Aspen so; I plan on giving them their gifts early. Christian told me not to get him anything but; I got him something with meaning and I'm almost positive he is going to like it but, you never know with fifty.

**Monday December 24th**

We decided to spend Christmas Eve with just Ray and I. Since we are going to spend Christmas dinner with the Grey's and exchange gifts afterwards. Ray decided I shouldn't ave to cook so; we are going to a restaurant. I told him it was fine and we should have a home cooked meal but, he wasn't taking any of it. I didn't really want to argue about so I just went along with it as long as he didn't order take-out. We had a wonderful dinner and Ray told me he liked the Grey's and is happy we are spending Christmas together.

I'm happy that he got along with everyone and had a nice time at Thanksgiving. He was a little reluctant to join but, I wasn't going to have him sit at home alone. Christian was happy to find out Ray didn't hate him. I think he was a little scared Ray wouldn't approve of us. No one really has an issue with him being 18 considering his birthday wasn't that long ago and mine is coming up. It's only a two year difference but, some people think there is a problem I don't really see it but I suppose some people want to have an opinion on everything.

I am actually really excited for my birthday it's going to be my sweet 16. I was never the party person but, I think there is an exception here. Grace and Mia said they will help me plan it when the time comes. Grace has organized many charity events so I trust her planning skills implicitly.

Grace has talked about the charities she works with and I love her devotion to them. Most of them are medical but, there is the Coping Together organization that is truly dear to her heart, just by the way she talks about it you can see how dedicated she is. I know it's because of Christian but, I didn't really say anything but, I am grateful to her to support a charity I'm sure even Christian cares for. I have no doubt when he is older he will support charities that would have helped him as a child.

After dinner we go home so we can get to bed so we can get up early. I am not too happy about it considering I am not a morning person. We decided to do gifts in the morning and spend as much time together before we leave to go to dinner.

**Christian's POV**

I was never really a Christmas person before; I didn't think I deserved the gifts I got as a child. Ana has changed that though, I have been having fun with the family. We have done all the traditions we have had for years and I enjoyed myself. Decorated the tree and hung all the little festive decorations. I use to think it was a waste of time but, I have changed for the better.

I know Grace has loved to see this change and I am happy that I could make her proud of me for once. She saved me and I am happy when I see her like this. All of my family has been happier since I have changed. I never thought we would be this close but, now we are closer than ever.

Ana is coming to spend Christmas with us tomorrow and I am excited. I got her the best gift and I hopeful she will like it. I know Ana doesn't like me spending money on her but, it's Christmas so I decided to use it my advantage. She deserves the world and I plan to give it her if it's the last thing I do.

I look forward to my future with Ana and I couldn't be happier right now. I am one lucky SOB to get a girl like Ana and I am grateful every day.

**Tuesday December 25th**

**Ana's POV**

Ray and I had a great Christmas morning and we are getting ready to go to the Grey's for dinner. I am happy to spend Christmas with Christian and his family. Ever since me and Christian have been dating they have been really inviting and made me feel like family.

Ray told me he is going to going to go to one of his friend's house for a new year's party so; the Grey's have invited me to their annual new year's celebration. I don't know how big this thing is going to be but, Christian said its one of the events he actually likes and Mia was ecstatic about it. I thought it was a bit much to spend Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Year's with Christian but, I am happy to spend as much time with him as I can.

When we arrive at the Grey's it is very festive with tons of Christmas decorations and the Christmas tree is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. It has twinkly lights and it shimmers off the tinsel and tons of red and blue ornaments. I don't think I ever seen a tree this extravagant and I am usually all for simplicity but this is amazing.

Christian tells me he helped decorate it and he has the biggest grin on his face when I tell him how much I love it.

We all have dinner and head into the family room to exchange our gifts. I got Christian a solar powered helicopter, he told me about his love for helicopters and how he wanted to own one when he gets older so I thought this could suffice for now. He says he is amazed by the thought I put in it and when he gets his own I am going to be the first one he flies. I open his gift and I can see he's afraid about whether or not I like it by the look on his face. I look down at the present and I am amazed by it. It's _Flappers And Philosophers _By F. Scott Fitzgerald. The short stories in here are some of my favorites and I remember telling him my favorite writers. This is hearts and flowers Christian and I love it.

Christian and I give rather public displays of affection for each other after receiving each other's thoughtful gifts. I thought he was going to be extravagant but, he went with something that was more me.

We leave after gifts considering how late it is and I am reluctant to leave Christian because, after today all I want right now is to make love to him. I love this man so much and I can't express this enough.

**Monday December 31st/Tuesday January 1st**

Its new years and I am about to go to this party at the Grey's. Ray has already left and I am waiting for Christian to come pick me up.

I am excited to rein in the New Year's with Christian. This year has been great and I could have asked for a better one. He has made this year so special and I don't think I could ever forget it if I tried to. I have never had a year as great as this. This year has been full of changes and for once I welcome the change. They only major changes in my life haven't been so pleasant. Ray and Carla's divorce, mom remarrying, and having to move to Las Vegas. This year I came back to my home, met Christian, and fell in love. What more could a girl ask for?

The party is being held in a large tent and it looks magnificent. I would say there about a hundred people here. I am a bit overwhelmed with the extravagance but, according to Christian this fairly modest to events in the past. They served a four course meal and we are allowed champagne with the festivities. Christian and I dance to a countless amount of songs before they announce that it is midnight and the fireworks are going to start. Christian and I have our first kiss of the year and head off to see the fireworks.

These fireworks are like nothing I have ever seen. They are amazing and I am in awe of them. After the fireworks we head back inside to get some rest. While heading back into the house me and Christian hold hands not wanting to let each other go.

"I love you Ana"

"I love you too" I say and kiss him.

This year is going to be better than the last.


	21. New Year

Chapter 21 - New Year

Ana's POV

**Wednesday January 2nd**

We are back at school and I could care less. It's not that I don't enjoy school but, I am kind of sick of it. I have had my 4.0 since I could remember and it doesn't really mean anything to me anymore.

Everyone has their life planned out but, where does that leave me? Christian wants to own his own company; Kate wants to become a journalist.

I have no idea what I'm doing after high school and honestly, it scares the shit out of me.

What do I have going for me? I think I need to start exploring possible talents I could pursue. I love books and the arts, maybe I should start there.

I could try a number of artsy hobbies to find out what I'm good at. Writing, music, photography, maybe I could get in design like Kate's mom. I have always looked up to her and I may not like buying labels but, what if I created one? I just don't know what talents I have to pursue any of these and I need to start trying new thing. Break out of my shell and try new things a new year's resolution if you will.

I was told you can do anything if you put your mind to it. I am determined to do this for myself; I need some independence and find out who I am.

Let's face it I am going to have a lot of time to myself this year when Christian leaves. I need to find out what I want to do with my future.

I need a plan for my future like Mr. Control Freak. He has it all figured out and I don't even know what I want.

I need to figure out my future on my own and I suppose I need some sort of plan to do it. I just don't want to plan my future at such a young age. I don't want this pressure; it's hard to decide your future. What if one day you wake up and don't like what you're doing? What if we regret these decisions we make now? What will you do then? Where do you go after that? I don't even know where to begin with all of this, I feel lost.

Christian says he wants to support whatever I choose. He is being really supportive. I think he feels guilty about leaving. It's not his fault, he is getting a hold on his future and I'm proud. I know he wants to do this company thing and I have no doubt he will succeed. Let's face it he would never let anyone be his boss. It's not his nature and he has that CEO persona.

He is going to be gone next year; there is no way to fight the inevitable. This may be the only way I can deal with it. Okay, it may not be the best way but, everyone has their coping mechanisms. I am going to immerse myself in stuff to do so I don't think about it.

I think that the only reason I am thinking about the future. Christian is always talking about it, he has all these dreams. For a man who didn't think he would go anywhere he has come a long way already.

I always tell him he is going to have one hell of future and he told me he doesn't want any of it if he doesn't have me. I know I want him in my future too but, I need more than just him. I need to find myself if I am going to be with someone.

* * *

**Note:** Sorry for the short chapter I wanted to get this out so I could get your guy's opinion. What should Ana's future career be? I'm also going to try and update again today. :)


	22. Accepted

_If I told you a secret you won't tell a soul_

_ Will you hold it and keep it alive_

_'Cause it's burning a hole and I can't get to sleep_

_And I can't live alone in this life_

- Love Will Come Through (Travis) -

* * *

**Chapter 22 - Accepted**

**Christian's POV**

**Thursday January 3rd**

I'm sitting in my dad's office and he just handed me my future in an envelope. I have 8 envelopes from all the Ivy Leagues and I don't want any of them. He put them on my lap and left, I have been staring at them since. If I don't open them will they disappear? _Don't be stupid, Grey._

I just don't want to do this now; I don't want to think about it. I have my plan for the future and college wasn't one of them. I wanted a company, I wanted Ana. I had this plan for us and I don't want it to be broken by me leaving her. I was going to build a company from the ground up, earn my first million when I'm young. When I met Ana I wanted the works. You know, house and even kids if that's what she wanted.

I would do anything for Ana she is my future. I still want the millions but, without Ana it all seems pointless. Anything without Ana would be torture. I can't live without her, that woman is my life.

Ana has changed my life and she doesn't even see it. I want to be able to do the same for her. I want to give her anything she has ever wanted. She's mine and I take care of what's mine.

_It's time to man up Grey. Open the fucking envelopes and get it over with. So what if you don't get in then, you get your wish but, if you do get in then you have to leave Ana._

Opening all the envelopes I find that I have gotten accepted into Yale, Columbia, UPenn, Cornell, and Harvard.

I can't believe that with only my rowing, grades, and parents name. I have gotten into 5 Ivy League schools. The ungrateful bastard that I am doesn't want or deserve any of it. Why the fuck would they want me? _Why the fuck would anyone want you? You don't deserve it._

Fuck, all those thought I have suppressed are back. Ana got them away and they are coming back. IT finally sunk in. I'm leaving. I'm leaving my family, friends, Ana. I have to leave Ana. I have to leave the girl who brought me into the light. My life is going to be dark again.

I need to talk to her. I need her help, she can help me. What the fuck am I thinking? I have to tell her I'm leaving and I need her to help me. This is really fucked up. I have to tell her, she deserves to know.

**_Christian: Ana, can you come over?_**

**_Ana: Sure, when?_**

**_Christian: As soon as you can, I don't want to wait till school tomorrow._**

**_Ana: Okay, I'll be there in a little bit._**

_You didn't tell her what for Grey. Smart thinking, now she is definitely leaving your sorry ass._

When did this all get so fucked up? I don't want to leave; I don't want her to leave. She can't leave, she said she wouldn't leave. I can't be abandoned again.

I haven't left my dad's study and I am staring at the acceptance letters waiting for Ana to get here. I want to talk to her about this. Why the fuck to I have to go to one of these pretentious schools? Elliot got to go to fucking WSUV and I have to go to go across the country, I know I fucked up a bit but, is this the only way to make up for my past transgressions. I was a petulant adolescent and now I am paying the price. I want Carrick and Grace to be proud of me.

How would this make them proud? They want me to put off my dreams of a business so I can sulk around a campus alone? I need to do this for a fucking trust fund. Carrick better not pull his bullshit lawyer act on me either. I can't even let him know I am going to drop out or he will change the stipulations on me. They are going to be so pissed at me when this all blows up. I have two years till I can get back on track with my plan.

I am startled out of my thought when someone knocks on the door and I see Ana walk in with a confused look on her beautiful face. "You dad said you have been in here for like an hour, what's going on?" She looks so concerned; it breaks my heart that I have to do this. "College acceptance letters came today." She sits on the arm of the chair I haven't vacated since I got the letters. We both look at the letters on my lap, not saying a word. I don't know what I can say to make this hurt less.

After I don't know how long she picks up the letters from my lap and sifts through all of them. "What one did you choose?" she asks breaking the silence. "I didn't" She sets them on the edge of the desk and moves to my lap and puts her hands in my hair making me look up at her. I look into her blue eyes that can see through me. "You have to choose Christian" "I can't" I manage to choke out. She looks like she is about to cry "We can get through this Christian but, you have to do this. I promise I will never leave. I'm yours, you are mine. It's only 4 years and we will still see each other, I don't want us to fall apart because of this. You need to do this is you want to be that big business man." I need to tell her my real plan. "Ana, I have to tell you something." Here it goes. "What is it baby?" "I don't plan on spending 4 years there I'm going to spend 2, I can get access to my trust fund then. I can start my business with that money and I can do what I love." She gasps "Christian, You're going to drop out? Please, tell me this has nothing to do with us." I cradle her in my arms, running my hands through her hair. "No baby, no. I'm doing this for me. It's what I want. Hell, I would start my business now if I could but, this is the only way. It's going to work out. I promise."

We sit there in silence just holding one another. She breaks the silence once again "Do your parents know?" I snort "Baby, there wouldn't be trust fund if they knew my plans. The college thing is their plan and I don't want it." " You're going to go against your parents?" I chuckle "Wouldn't be the first time babe." She giggles "I love that sound" I say and kiss the top of her head breathing in her scent.

"I love you" she says and I put her hand on my heart wanting to feel her touch. She gasps "Christian!" I need this I want her, her touch is heaven. She makes the pain go away. I put my hand on hers before she pulls away. " Don't, I need this." "Are you sure?" I smile and let go of her hand "I love your touch Ana, I can't get enough." She leaves he hand there and we relax in silence once more letting each other reflecting on our thoughts.

How did I get this lucky? We are going to make this work, we have to. We need each other and we will do anything to make it work. I trust her impishly and when she says she won't leave I start to believe it more and more. So many things I have told her, I thought she would be out the door. She isn't, she is sitting here in my lap. She is mine; she will only ever be mine. We are going to make this work if it's the last thing either of us do.

**Ana's POV**

****It's only two years and with the love we have we can do this. I have no doubt we can't make this work. I love this man with all my heart and I will never love anyone like this. It's my first love, it's unconditional love, it's true love, most importantly it's out love and that's all that matters to us. Christian is my life and I don't care if an ocean kept us apart we would make it work, we would find a way. We will come up with a way to make two years work.

I wonder what he's thinking, he seems so much more content since he told me what his plans out. I wish he didn't hide them for so long but, I understand. I can't believe the schools he got into, wait. He never even told me his decision. Way to distract me. "Where did you decide?" he smiles "I was thinking Harvard, if I have to leave I want to be apart of Harvard." I frown "Why Harvard?" I don't understand what Harvard has that the other don't. "They have a great business program, rowing, Carrick went there." I smile and lean against his chest again. This man will go far in life and, he wants to take me with him. What did I do to deserve this?


	23. Fifty's First Valentine

_Since we ain't 21, they be trying to say it ain't love_  
_'Cause we can't hit the clubs, they be trying to say we too young_  
_I ain't saying that we trying to be grown, I'm just saying that we old enough to know_  
_We got that young love, young love_  
_We lucky 'cause we got that young love_

- Young Love (Chris Brown) -

* * *

**Chapter 23 - Fifty's First Valentine**

**Christian's POV**

**Wednesday February 13th**

Tomorrow is Valentine's Day and I always thought this "holiday" was stupid as shit. I never did this hearts and flowers shit but, I want to give Ana that. I hope she likes what I have planned.

We still have school today but, I plan to make this as memorable as possible. It is a first of ours after all and I love having firsts with Ana. I love sharing these memories with her.

I don't know what I would do without Ana. Ana is my everything and I don't need anything else.

Ana has changed my outlook on life. I still want my company and all that stuff but, I want Ana more. I would do anything for her.

I don't have enough words to say how much she means to me. I don't care how young we are but, I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I can't imagine my future with anyone else.

I am going to marry that girl one day and we are going to have that happily ever after shit. I will show her the world and maybe one day we will have kids. I never thought I could be a father given my childhood but, with Ana I could do it.

I still have my plans to become a successful CEO and I have the plan to do it. If I have my way I will have my first million by 24. People may think this unrealistic but, I am determined and I will put my mind to this. I may have gone all soft and gushy with Ana and my family but, I can keep up appearances. The world will see Christian Grey CEO not Christian Grey loving boyfriend, brother, and son.

I already have my plans for what I want to buy with my wealth. I know people say "Don't count your chickens before they hatch." or some shit like that. I don't care, I know what I want and it may sound arrogant but, I will get it. A home secluded from the world that feels like no one can touch you. I would need a housekeeper to cook because, I burn water and I know Ana can cook but, I don't want her to worry about that. Maybe I could indulge in my hobbies like sailing or flying. Better yet I will buy a boat and a plane or maybe a helicopter. I remember playing with them as little kid maybe, I could learn to fly. That would be fun; I always wanted to know how everything worked.

I know this all sounds like a bit much, a hot girl and millions of dollars. Ana has convinced me that I deserve all this family and why not have some goals? I know it will be anything but easy but, this is what I want to do, hell this is what I have wanted to do since I was little. I never thought I could but, every little kid has dream they can't reach and now, I feel like I can. I can be master of my own universe.

I have great plans for mine and Ana's future and I am going to accomplish them. I will do whatever it takes to get this for me and Ana.

I love Anastasia Rose Steel and I plan to spend the rest of my life with her.

**Ana's POV**

Christian has been very vague about what we are doing tomorrow; he says he wants it to be a surprise. I love this side of fifty.

I never thought I would be doing this Valentine's Day thing. I never had a boyfriend and I always thought it was a Hallmark thing. I want to do this with him though. He is so romantic sometimes and it surprises me. I know he is nervous about whether or not I will like it but, as long as it with him I know I will love it.

I have been antsy in school all day thinking about tomorrow and what he has planned. I know I will love it but, I want to know. He has been so discreet that I can't even get it out of Mia. She told me he didn't tell her because he knew she would tell me. She quoted him and said "I know how you girls talk, I'm not that stupid." I had to laugh, that man thinks of everything.

I told him that my birthday is next month and of course Mia heard me. She said we have to plan something because, it is my sweet 16. I could honestly care less so, Christian told me he would plan something for just me and him and let Mia throw me the party to live vicariously threw me. He was right Mia will probably invite half of Seattle.

I could care less about next month when I have been thinking about tomorrow all day. He makes me so hopeful for the future. I am starting to think we will last forever. I want it to last forever; I want to spend the rest of my life with man. If anyone asks me about my future I only know one thing.

I love Christian Trevelyan Grey and I plan to spend the rest of my life with him.

**Thursday February 14th**

**Christian's POV**

Today is the day to make another first with Ana. I have it all planned out now, I just hope she likes it. I want to be able to remember this day for the years to come so; I can make it better each year. I want to do the hearts and flowers stuff with Ana. I still haven't done anything like this so, I am nervous.

I walk up to Ana's locker holding one of those ridiculous heart shaped boxes of chocolate. She is rummaging around in her locker so she doesn't notice I am coming. I stand at my locker next to hers and she turns to smile. "Hey babe" she says standing on her tippy toes and kisses me. I hand her the box and her face lights up. "You got me chocolate?" Oh shit. Does that mean she likes them? "Yes, happy Valentine's Day baby." "Well, chocolate's always a great way start to the day. You have to wait for your present though." She grins. "You got me a present?" I don't get them very often. People say I'm hard to shop for. "Yep, Laters" she says and walks away making me wonder what the fuck she got me. I hate surprises and I want to know now. I am going to bug her about this all day.

I have been relentless on Ana today. She thinks I'm being funny and she laughs at me. Every time I see her I ask her what she got me and she just laughs. I don't think this is very funny. I may be keeping tonight's plans from her but; I gave her one present already. Shouldn't I get mine in return? Anyway, what could it possibly be?

I haven't really gotten tonight out of my head either. I haven't really been paying attention considering my nerves for tonight.

Finally the final bell rings and Ana and I are at our locker. "I'm going to drive you home so you can change and I can go home to do the same. I plan to take you out to dinner later tonight so, dressy attire it is." She laughs "Mia said she is going to play Barbie so, when are going to be picking me up?" I hope Mia doesn't do anything to drastic, Ana is beautiful the way she is. "5:00, We have some plans before dinner."

**Ana's POV**

He kept asking me what his gift for today was and it was kind of cute. I had to laugh; I love this side of him.

Mia has come over and we are in my room. She brought over a garment bag with a couple of dresses and Kate brought over shoes and makeup. We have been sitting on my bed eating the chocolates that Christian got me and they have been playing Barbie.

They are deciding what outfit I should wear. Its 4:30 and I told them he is coming at 5:00 but, they told me not to rush perfection. I rolled my eyes and told them to pick something already. I don't understand what the big fuss is about, I mean it's easy to just pick one and they are bickering about it.

They finally decide on a red dress with matching gold heels, clutch, and bracelet. They have my hair in lose curls and did subtle makeup for a change.

"Ana, you look amazing!" Mia says

"She looks hot." Kate exclaims

I blush and look in the mirror, they are right. I barely recognize the girl in the mirror. All they did was put me in some heels and a fancy dress and I look pretty damn good.

"Thanks for doing this guys, I love it." I hug them and Kate says "Oh, Ana. You know we love playing dress up with you. It wasn't a problem." Mia nods in agreement "We should probably get going, it's almost 5:00 and he should be here soon." I hug them again saying goodbyes.

About 10 minutes after Mia and Kate leave there is a knock at the door. I answer the door and Christian is standing there in a tux and has flowers in his hand. When he takes in my attire he says "Ana, you look amazing." I blush "Thanks, you clean up nice to." She grins and hands me the flowers "These are for you." I smile "I'll go put them in vase. I'll be right back."

Christian is driving and I am looking out the window for some indignation as to where were going. I have no idea where we are headed and now I'm curious.

We pull up at the Elliot Bay and he turns off the car. "I want to show you something." We get out of the car and we are walking along the path looking at the boats. We stop when we are in front of one of the bigger boats. "This is my family's boat I thought we could have dinner aboard."

**Christian's POV**

Ana looks amazing tonight and I hope she likes the idea of having dinner on my parent's boat. I remember taking this out with the family and loving it. I wouldn't mind getting one for myself when I'm older.

"Christian that sounds amazing" I smile and help her get aboard the boat. I had servers prepare a dinner made and it's waiting for us below in the kitchen.

We decide to enjoy the view of the setting sun before we go below to eat. This view is amazing and seeing it with Ana makes it better. She looks so beautiful I can't find words to explain. She doesn't need makeup like all the other girls, she is a natural beauty. She isn't conceded, she is caring and thoughtful. She has all these amazing qualities and she doesn't even notice them.

When the sun is almost set we go downstairs to eat dinner. I set the table with a red table cloth and candles. I pull out Ana's chair and let her sit. "Let me serve dinner." I go to grab the plates and bring them over to the table. They were able to keep the food warm till we got here.

"Christian, this is amazing Thank you." I smile, I'm glad she likes it.

"No need for thanks, I wanted to make it special for us. It's another first." She laughs

"We have a lot of those Mr. Grey." I smile

"Indeed Miss. Steele."

"You have certainly made this night memorable, who knew you could be so romantic?"

"Only for you baby, hearts and flowers"


	24. Sweet 16

Chapter 24 - Sweet 16

Ana's POV

**Monday March 18th**

Mia and Kate are going over their last minute details to my party they have planned. I told them I didn't ant anything thing but, they aren't listening to me. I don't see what the whole point of a huge party is just because it's your sixteenth.

"This thing seems a little over the top guys." I say exasperated

"Ana, it's you 16th birthday. Of course it's going to be over the top." Mia exclaims

"Learn to have to fun, Steele." Kate chimes in

I sigh and leave the Grey's family room to let them finish the party details. I go in search for Christian and find him in the kitchen eating mac and cheese, of course. I sit on the stool next to him at the breakfast bar. I take the fork from his hand and steal a bite "Help yourself Miss. Steele" he says smirking at me. I sigh and hand him back the fork "I told everyone I didn't want a big party."

He pushes away his bowl and turns to me "What is it babe?" I look down at my knotted hands on my lap. He puts his hand under my chin and lifts my face to his. He sighs "Your mom isn't coming is she?" I don't answer "Ana, I know you called her Friday to see if she could come down, what did she say?"

"She said she couldn't leave Stephen there."

"I'm sorry baby." I sigh

"It's fine I kind of got used to it."

"Use to what?"

"Being second"

I feel tears well up in my eyes and Christian pulls me onto his lap. He holds me and I wrap my arms around his neck. I didn't think this would get to me anymore. I was so use to Carla doing this to me. She always put things ahead of me. I don't think she tried but, it just kind of happened. She tries to be my mother but, I usually end up being hers. I think she was just too young when she had me. I sometimes feel like I ruined her life.

I wipe my eyes and get off Christian's lap, he hops off the stool and pulls me out of the kitchen "Come on; let's get these party plans over with." I follow him and we go into the family room.

Mia and Kate have all the details ready for Saturday. It's going to be at Kate's house because, her family is going to be out of town. They have invited half the kids in school and considering I don't know half of the kids in school it's a lot. Luckily, that is as extravagant as it gets except for the cake but, they haven't shared those details with me yet. The only thing I know about it is that Mia said "It's really pretty" and Christian said "It's the size of an elephant".

I decide to leave after they are done talking about the party because, it's getting late and we have school tomorrow. I can't wait till Saturday so I can get this party over with.

**Saturday March 13th**

I don't feel any different from yesterday, I don't look any different. I'm the same Anastasia Steele. This is why I feel the 16th birthday is no different from the rest.

I'm use to just small parties with family so, this is going to be different. All the Frey's are going to be there except Elliot because, he is at school for the weekend, Kate and Mia basically invited everyone else.

Ray and I are headed to Kate's right now. The party doesn't start for another hour but, she wanted us to come early and Ray said it's rude to show up to your own party late.

I would rather not go to this thing at all. I don't even know half the people that are going to be there.

I don't bother to knock going into Kate's. When we walk in Mia and Kate are setting up some decorations when they see me they drop everything and run to me "Ana!" they both squeal pulling me into hugs and telling me happy birthday. They say hi to ray and lead us to the kitchen when everyone else is at.

Christian, Carrick and, Grace are standing by the breakfast bar talking when we enter. I get more hugs from Carrick and Grace and they head off with Ray talking. Christian come up to me and kisses me sweetly "Happy birthday baby" I smile and he wraps me up in his arms "Thank you" I say not phased by the PDA.

Kate, Mia, Christian, and I talk in the kitchen for a while and eventually the parents join is. I would be happy if the party was just all of us. Ever since Christian and I started dating, our families have been really close. It's kind of nice to have everyone you love get along so well together.

All the guests have arrived and it's about an hour and a half into the party. Christian and I have been dancing most of the time. Kate and some jock on the football team have been all over each other. Mia is hanging out with Tiffany and Molly. Ray, Carrick, and Grace have been off talking with one another, they have become quite close with each other if you ask me.

The cake was on the table with the snacks and soda. It was a 3 layer cake with 'Happy Sweet 16 Ana' written on the top. Christian was right when he said it could feed an elephant.

The party has been better than I expected and I actually had a good time. I didn't think I would have any fun but, Kate and Mia have succeeded their goal.

Ray went home early so he could go to bed but, Christian said he would take me home. I'm glad that I can't get him to myself for a little bit. I know that we were with each other most of night but, we are finally alone.

When we pull up to Ray's he stops the car and I unbuckle my seatbelt, I go to open the door when Christian stops me. I turn to look at him "I didn't give you your birthday present" he says and pulls a small box from his jacket pocket. I open the box to find a necklace with a locket on it. It's gold and on the heart there is a 'A' engraved on it. I open the locket and its empty "I thought you would want to put a picture in there." I smile "Christian, it's beautiful and thoughtful. Thank you." I kiss him and after we are out of breath, he pulls away leaning his forehead on mine.

"I love you"

"I love you too, Christian"


	25. Fifty's Graduation

Chapter 25 - Fifty's Graduation

Ana's POV

**Friday May 24th**

It's the last day of school and the day is already almost over. I have been reflecting on this past year and how good life has been to be. I have everything I could need and I couldn't ask for more.

I know that this coming school year won't be as easy considering I won't have Christian around. I'm trying to cope with him not being here. We are still going to be able to each other at holidays and such. I don't know how good I am going to be at saying goodbye.

I don't want anything to change but, I know it was bound to happen sooner or later. It sucks that it has to be like this and for so long. I didn't think I could ever feel so strongly for one person but, Christian has changed that. He has changed a lot of things about my life but now it's not just me or him that is going to change. Our relationship is going to change and it's going to be a challenge for us. I don't really want to think about this but; I am reminding myself it won't last for long

I am happy about this school year ending though. I get a summer of romance with Christian before he leaves. What girl wouldn't be happy about being able to spend more time with the love of their lives?

**Saturday June 8th**

This year has been crazy and now it's going to be over when it feels like it just started yesterday. This year has been one of the greatest in my life, meeting Ana. Ana has taken my world and flipped it upside down or, maybe right side up. I was fifty shades before I met her and now, I feel so much lighter. I can see the light and I understand love.

I never thought I would feel this way. I never thought this much joy in my life was possible. I didn't think I would get past the nightmares and Ana took them away. She took away my fear of touch. She has done all these amazing thing for me. Ana is my savior and the love of my life.

I'm graduating today and then I'm going to be off to college in a couple of months. I am going to be across the country. I keep telling myself that this is for my future and it won't be that hard. I'm lying to myself; life is going to be a living hell without Ana.

The ceremony hasn't started yet; students are still making their way to their seats. I am sitting on the stage waiting to give my speech and get my diploma. I'm going to be done with high school after this.

They were right when they say that those 4 years would fly by. I wish I could have at least slowed down this year. I only have a couple more months with Ana before I leave. I plan to make the best out of the time we have together before I have to go.

After about 30 minutes of sitting here with my thoughts, the principle comes up to the microphone and makes an introduction. He starts yapping about the faculty, students and, school itself. When he is done he introduces me as the valedictorian. I stand and make my way to the center of the stage and shake his hand. I'm standing at the microphone, staring at the crowd of students and their families. I see Ana sitting with my family and I smile and look down at my speech on the podium and begin.

"Today's the day my life begins.

Today I become a citizen of the world.

Today I become a grown up.

Today I become accountable to someone other than myself and my parents.

Accountable for more than my grades.

Today, I become accountable to the world.

To the future.

To all the possibilities that life has to offer.

Starting today, my job is to show up wide eyed and willing and ready.

For what, I don't know.

For anything. For everything.

To take on life. To take on love. To take on the responsibility and possibility.

Today, my friends, our lives begin. And, I for one can't wait."

I look up and see people clapping, I give a small smile and head back to my seat. I listen to the rest of the ceremony and everyone's speeches. They finally start calling people for their diplomas. When my name is called I stand and accept it shaking the principles hand yet again. I gave him a polite smile and head back waiting for this day to end.

"I now introduce the graduation class of Lakeside" with that last sentence we all throw our caps in the air and there is a loud applause. I retrieve my cap and head to my family. I walk up behind Ana who is talking to Mia; I wrap my arms around her and kiss the top of her head. She turns in my arms and beams up at me; I give her a kiss after having thought about her almost this whole time. "Congratulations" she says breaking the kiss "Thanks baby." I smile and then look at Mia "Tell mom and dad we will meet them back at the house." She opens her mouth to protest but then decides against and hugs me before I take Ana's hand to leave the gym.

We make out way outside and head to my car. I open the passenger door for her and she gets in, I go to the driver's side and hop into the car. "I liked your speech" she says after I start the car. I smile "Thanks"

"Well, you wouldn't show it to me beforehand." I laugh

"It was a surprise"

"Very nice surprise Mr. Grey, You have way with words."

I smile and continue driving towards Bellevue, while we listen to the radio. My parents decided to throw a graduation party for me today. I didn't really want one but, my mother can be persistent.

When we arrive at Bellevue no one is in the driveway so I assume they are still heading back from the ceremony. We go inside and start heading to my bedroom. "Christian, what are we doing? Your parents are going to be home any minute." "We'll be quick" I tell her when we walk into my bedroom. I push her up against the now closed door and kiss her. After making our way to my bed we have already discarded of most of our clothes. She is left in her bra and panties and I only have my jeans on.

We are on the bed kissing and she move her hands down my chest reaching the hem of my jeans. She unbuttons them and slides them down my legs. I stop kissing her to remove my jeans and grab a condom. After removing my boxer I put the condom on my length. We are both panting already, I put a finger inside of her to find her soaking "So wet baby" I say in awe that I have this much of an effect on her. I spread her legs and slam into her, she cries out in pleasure. "Christian" I continue a punishing rhythm when I feel her walls clench around me. "Come for me baby" she immediately orgasm's and I thrust two more times before finding my release calling out her name and then collapsing on top of her, resting my weight on my forearms.

I pull out making her wince slightly and lay on the bed next to her. I remove the condom and throw it into a nearby wastebasket. We lay there for a little while wrapped in each other's arms with our afterglow.

After I don't know how long of just lying there we decide it's time to get dressed before my parent's return. While we both are dressing I say "That was a good graduation present" she laughs " That wasn't your present, I'm pretty sure that was for both of us."

After making our way down stairs we sit in the family room until my parents get back. They arrive shortly after we are sitting and tell us that guests won't be here for a while yet.

After a day of spending time with my family and Ana I couldn't ask for a better day. The party wasn't too bad, I enjoyed having my grandparents meet Ana and they loved her. It was a simple party with just friends and close family the way I like it. It went by pretty quickly and I took Ana home afterwards.

I enjoyed this day and I can't wait to spend the rest of my summer with Ana. I am looking forward to being able to spend more time with her. I think this summer is going to be better than any other summer, I'm looking forward to it.

* * *

**Note:** I stole Christian's speech from an episode of Grey's Anatomy. I couldn't think of anything else and I quite like the speech. Hope you enjoy, sorry for any mistakes and sorry I suck at lemons.


	26. We've Got It All Figured Out

Chapter 26 – We've Got It All Figured Out

Ana's POV

**Monday August 27****th**

After a summer of mostly Christian and I doing anything to spend time together. He has to leave in a couple of days. We have both been dreading this moment since we found out he was going. Once he leaves he wont be back till the holidays. I am going to miss him so much while he's gone.

His dad already bought him a one way ticket to Boston. They got him an apartment and everything. I'm happy for him, I really am. I wish he didn't have to go half way across the country but, when he comes back he is going to live his dream. He needs this in order to get the money to start his company. His trust fund is still under lock and key right now. His parents have set him up with a bank account for now which is nowhere near what they put in his trust. He has more than enough to start a company and have some left over.

I found out during summer that I could graduate Lakeside after this year. After I found out I applied to some colleges near Seattle and Portland. With my GPA and the fact that I have all my credits, I got offered a full scholarship. So, I decided that the best thing to do is take their offer and graduate a year early. I have a full ride at U-Dub.

They have offered me so much. I have 4 years on scholarship and it includes housing. I did a tour over the summer with Christian and Ray. I'll have single's room in Hansee Hall which is an old beautiful building. I have decided to only live on campus for my first year though. Christian will be back after that and we wanted to get an apartment together.

I was also able to get a job over the summer, it's nothing fancy. I'll be waitressing at a diner downtown and I start next week. I still have to maintain my GPA to keep my scholarships but, I think I can do it. The job along with my studies will take my mind off Christian. I'm not trying to forget him or anything but, it's going to be hard thinking of him without him being able to be here.

Nobody knows his plans to drop out once he gets his trust fund. He doesn't want to risk Carrick changing the stipulations on the trust fund. I don't think either of our parents will be happy with us when this happens.

Christian is leaving on Friday and then we won't see each other till thanksgiving. Even with our busy schedules we want to try to Skype each other as often as possible. We love each other and we want it to work no matter how far away from each other we are.

**Christian's POV**

I'm going to be leaving for Harvard soon and saying goodbye to Ana is going to be the hardest thing I've had to do. I don't want to say goodbye, it seems too permanent. This isn't permanent; I'm going to be back. I may have to wait to years to have Ana the way I want but, I would my entire life to have her. At least I know I have her when I get back, she is mine.

She thinks I am going to find some girl at Harvard. She doesn't realize that there will never be anyone but her. She is my everything and I could never leave Ana or do anything to hurt her. She is my life and I'm going to marry that girl one day. I never actually asked her to marry me yet, I want to wait. Once I get out of college I am going to get us an apartment in Seattle and start my business. Once my business is stable, I have plans to spend the rest of my life with her. I'm going to buy her a diamond ring that lets the world know she is mine.

I don't know how I ever got a girl like Ana but, I am never going to take it for granted. I don't deserve her but, I will do everything I can not to screw it up. Ana is everything I have ever wanted and more. I think it was those blue eyes that can see into my soul. She brought me to the light and saved me. I would probably be in jail or dead by now if I wouldn't have met Ana.

She is the most beautiful girl I have ever met. She doesn't even realize it and I will spend the rest of my life telling her how beautiful she is. She doesn't even have to wear makeup she is just naturally beautiful. She also is too smart for her own good.

She already has a scholarship at Lakeside but now she got one for U-dub. She was able to maintain her GPA last year even thoughts he barely studied. She said she doesn't know what she what to do after college but, I told her not to worry about it. I know she could do anything she puts her mind to.

**Friday August 31****st**

We are driving to the airport and the whole car is silent, not even Elliot can erase the unease in the car. Dad is driving with mom in the passenger seat, Elliot and Mia took the seats ahead of Ana and I. I am holding her hand softly caressing her knuckles with my thumb. We are all dreading to say goodbye and the car ride isn't helping the situation.

Dad is the only one that seems happy and I love him but, I want to slap that smirk off his face. This is his entire fault I'm leaving and he has been pressuring me since I can remember. When I told him I didn't ant to go he blamed Ana. It's not Ana's fault I want to start a business and not waste my time with college. Mom has been crying non stop, dreading me leaving home. Elliot has been cracking jokes trying to ease the tension in the car even though it's not working. Mia is surprisingly quiet and it's scary. While Ana is staring out the window squeezing my hand for comfort. We finally get to the airport and dad parks the car. We all get out of the car to say our goodbyes before I go to check in.

Dad tells me that my apartment will have everything I need and classes start on Monday. He hands me a credit card to buy books and whatever else I am going to need. He tells me he is proud of me and shakes my hand telling me good luck.

Mom gives me a hug trying to avoid not touching my back. She doesn't realize that Ana has helped me with touch. She has always respected my boundaries and I loved her for that. I wrap her in my arms when she starts to sob. He head in on my shoulder considering I am taller than her. She tells me she loves me and makes me promise I call her when I land.

Elliot gives me a bro hug and claps me on the back telling me he will see me at thanksgiving. "Bye Lelliot" I say and he pretends to scowl making me chuckle. Mia hugs me and sobs like mom did. I have always the loved Mia and she was the only one who could touch me before Ana. When she stops crying she goes over to where mom is standing and hugs her for comfort when I turn to Ana.

She is standing near the car looking at me with tears in her eyes. I wrap her in my arms not wanting her to cry. I hate seeing her cry and I hate knowing that I am causing it. We pull away and I wipe her tears away with my thumb. She gives me a weak smile and says "I don't want to say goodbye. It seems too permanent." I kiss her on her forehead and hug her tightly not wanting to let go. "I don't want to say it either." "How about Later's?" she asks and I chuckle "I'll be back before we know it.". I know it will be a couple of months but, I need some hope here.

"I love you" she says breaking our hug and giving me a chaste kiss.

"I love you too" I say picking up my backpack

"Later's" she says giving me another weak smile

"Later's baby" I say and give her one more kiss before I turn and go to check in.


	27. Milestone's

Chapter 27 – Milestone's

Christian's POV

**Note:** These are just bits and pieces of the last two years leading up to him dropping out of Harvard. It isn't much but, I wanted something on what happened in these years.

**Saturday September 1****st**

I just got to the apartment that dad got for me which isn't too far from school. I called Ana once I landed in Boston and took a cab here, I haven't been able to get a new car yet. Classes start on Monday, I am majoring in Business and Economics. I am already starting to hate it here; this apartment is too lonely without Ana. I won't be able to see those beautiful blue eyes for a couple months. This year is going to be torture being Away from Ana.

**Monday September 3****rd**

Ana and I were able to talk almost all weekend but, I have to start classes today. We did have some mighty fine phone sex though. It made me want to be inside of her, I need her. I think I'm going through Ana withdraw, that woman is like a drug. This year is going to be the longest year of my life being away from Ana.

**Tuesday September 18****th**

It's my birthday and I spent it going to classes and coming home to this empty apartment like every other day. I miss my family, I miss Ana. I got calls from everyone telling me happy birthday and it made me miss home even more. I just want to go home and be with everyone I love.

**Tuesday November 22****nd**

I came back to Seattle for Thanksgiving but I have to leave on Saturday. It may not be long but, I will take what I can get. I don't know how but Ana and I seem to have this long distance thing down. It's not the best situation but we are making the best of it. I missed her though and I can't wait to see her again. My parents picked me up from the airport and we are headed to Bellevue right now. Ana and the rest of the family are waiting for us. They decided to have a welcome home dinner tonight.

**Thursday November 22****nd**

Its thanksgiving and I this year I am just thankful to spend it with Ana and my family. After being across the country for the last couple of months I have missed home. I never realized how much I love my family before now. The distance made me realize how thankful I am for everything in my life.

**Saturday March 24****th**

It's Ana's 17th birthday and I just talked to her on Skype. I feel like shit for not being there for her birthday. She told it's no big deal but, I think it's something I shouldn't have missed. She told me it wasn't my fault and that we would see eachother soon; that made me feel a little bit better. I can't wait to see her again.

**Friday June 1****st**

I am finally home after one year of college. It was hard only seeing Ana on the holidays but now we get a whole summer together. She is going to graduate next week and I couldn't be more proud. She will be going to U-dub a year early on full scholarship. I know she is scared to start college a year early without her peers but I know she will do great.

I am pending one more year at Harvard and then I am done. I get my trust fund after my second year. I am going to start my company and buy a place for me and Ana. I can't wait to come home and be able to stay with her. I am going to spend my life with this woman and I want to start sooner rather than later. I don't see a point in waiting, I hate waiting.

**Saturday June 9****th**

Ana just graduated and now we finally get to spend this summer without any more interruptions. I don't want to waste any time that I can spend with Ana. We are staying in my parent's boathouse for the summer. Since we have been together for two years my parents and Ray reluctantly said it was okay.

Over these years of knowing Ana I have been able to charm Ray and we are sort of close. I still haven't met Carla but, she doesn't come to Seattle to visit Ana so I haven't been able to. I feel bad for Ana that she never gets to see her mom and I don't like that Carla doesn't make a better attempt to see her.

I think this summer is going to be better than last year. Not only do I get to spend it with Ana but, we are basically living together this summer.

**Ana's POV**

**Monday August 20****th**

This summer went by way too fast for my liking. I was staying with Christian in his parent's boathouse and it was heaven. I don't want him to leave; it was so hard being away from him for a year. We have to last one more year with him being across the country. I hope this is won't be as hard as last year. I just want to be with him and I hate the distance.

**Tuesday August 28****th**

Christian went home on Saturday and classes started yesterday. I actually like U-dub and I don't mind living on campus. It's different being away from all my friends though and I miss seeing them almost every day. I also miss Christian and the distance that is between us again.

**Saturday March 24****th**

It's my 18th birthday and I am sitting in my dorm room writing a paper for English class. The Grey's wanted to throw me a party but, I wouldn't let them. I didn't feel like having a party if I couldn't have the one person I wanted there. I miss Christian and I want this school year to end already so I can see him.

**Monday June 4****th**

I have just finished my first year at college and Christian is also coming home this week. This was his last year at Harvard. Nobody knows he isn't going back next year. He said he will tell them once he gets his trust fund and gets set up. Not only do I get Christian back but, Kate and Mia are graduating next week.

Mia is going to go away to Paris and study cooking under some chef and Kate is going to go to U-dub. I am so happy to be able to continue college with Kate. I have missed being with Kate, she is my best friend. I won't be living on campus next year though, Christian and I are going to get an apartment.

I am going to love this summer, I won't have to lose Christian at the end of it. I am so happy that we finally get to be together.

**Tuesday June 12****th**

I am sitting with the Greys at Kate and Mia's graduation. I remember being up there just last year and I am still a little sad I didn't graduate with my friends. I am happy at U-Dub though, I found a good fit for college.

I found out that Kate is planning to go to Portland for school; she will be going to WSUV. It's actually the same school as Christian's brother and if I didn't know any better they seem very attracted to one another. Although they are both attractive people I never thought of my best friend hooking up with my boyfriend's brother. He is a couple years older than her, Christian said he is a year older than him so I guess that makes him 21.

Mia told everyone that she is going to Paris to study cooking. She plans to leave after this summer, Grace and Carrick are sad to see her go but, are proud of her doing something she will love.

Christian has been trying to start his company before the school year starts back up. He wants to get it up and running before breaking the news. He says he doesn't want to be a disappointment to his parents. We have gotten a small apartment in Pike Market Place District that is very convenient for us.

I am still unsure of my plans after college but, I am figuring it out. Christian has been nothing but supportive and I couldn't do it without him. With him I was able to get an idea of what I want to do. It was quite simple for me actually and I can't believe I didn't think of it before. He pointed out to me my love of books and suggested a few options to go from there.

I could go into publishing where I could become an editor. My second choice is one that is a bit more in depth. I could try writing a book. I know that could include a lot of work but, I could get what I want out of a book. I wouldn't have to read about vampires falling in love and turn back to classics. Maybe I could create my own version of a classic. It may sound crazy but I really love both ideas.

I guess I am just happy with the way my life has turned out so far but, who knows what the future has to hold.


	28. Starting GEH

Chapter 28 – Starting GEH

Christian's POV

**Monday September 3****rd**

**4:00a.m**

I just started Grey Enterprises Holdings about 3 months ago and everything is going great. I was able to start my company with just 100,000 and I am already close to my first million. Who would have thought? In just a couple of months the kid who dropped out of Harvard became the up and coming entrepreneur. When I told my parents I wasn't going back to college they were furious. They threatened to pull my trust fund but by that time I already put whatever was left in a back account that was in Ana's name.

I know my dad was disappointed that I dropped out but now I'm doing what I've always wanted to do. I have everything I could have ever wanted and more. I'm incredibly grateful for all I have and I don't plan on taking it for granted. I have become very successful in the short time my company has been running. There are some things I wish I could take away from it though. I don't like all the attention its giving me and its hard getting used to. I have had to attend a ton of charity and business events which may be the most boring affairs ever. Another thing is the fucking paparazzi, fucking vultures. For some reason they find my life so fucking fascinating they follow me around.

All these things with GEH are also changing mine and Ana's relationship. We haven't been able to see eachother much since I have been building my company. We are living together in a one bedroom apartment near the Pike Place Market District. I have been looking for more suitable arrangements though. I think Ana is a little overwhelmed with all the fortune I'm bringing in. She has wanted to stay out of the pap's line of fire too. I don't blame her, they are quite vicious and I don't want her to have to deal with that. Although with doing that she doesn't go to any of the events with me and we rarely go out. We both know it's going to happen sooner or later but I guess we are avoiding the enviable.

She has been very supportive throughout all of this and I love her for that. She is going to be starting her second year of college soon. She's very stressed about figuring out what she wants to do when she graduates. She had told me is jealous that I was able to find my calling so soon. I told her it doesn't matter what she does that I know she will become just as great. I know Ana is going to be great, she already is.

I actually plan on asking her to marry me soon, I think it's time. I don't see any point in waiting and we are in a good place. I know everything is already changing so I don't see a problem in adding another one. We already know we want to spend the rest of our lives together so I don't see the big deal. I already bought her an engagement ring and I know it's perfect. I was really nervous about choosing the right one but when I saw this one I just knew. I have been walking around with it in my coat pocket since I bought it. Ana hasn't seen it and I am waiting for the perfect moment to ask her. It has to be really special and I won't settle for anything less.

I found this penthouse with an amazing view of Seattle that I'm sure she will love. I think I'm going to show it to her and ask her to marry me then. It's the most perfect place and I think it would be the place to ask her. I already fell in love with it and I don't see us living anywhere else for a while. I mean once we have kids I want to get a place on the sound but that may be a while away. I want to get more settled at GEH before we make that kind of change in our lives.

I never thought I would be here at this time in my life. Hell, I never thought I would be here at all. I think of how lucky I am to have all that I do and I'm amazed every day. I have the best girl that anyone could ask for, a perfect future home for the two of us to live, and a business that is destined to succeed. What more could any man ask for?

I also have my 21st birthday coming up soon and I think my family is planning something. Whenever I ask Ana about it she uses sex to avoid the question. Not that I'm complaining but I hate surprises and they all know it. I think they do it just to get under my skin. I have actually come around to celebrating my birthday but I still don't like surprises. I remember when Ana and I lived in the boathouse for the summer and she felt so bad about missing my birthday because I was school. She made me a chocolate cake and gave me this watch. She said when I became a big businessman I will need to know what time it was. I bit my lip when she said that to stifle my laugh and she thought I hated it. I actually loved it, it was so thoughtful and I barely ever get gifts because no one ever knows what to get me. The chocolate cake was the best too; it reminded me of the crack whore baking once. I actually liked the memory; it was one of the few good ones. I also love it when Ana cooks, she is really good at it and it's another thing I love about her.

I guess there are a lot of things I love about her. I couldn't even list them there are too many. I may sound really stupid I guess but it's true. She is the love of my life and everything about her is perfect. I can't see myself with anyone else, she is my everything. I have told her over and over again how much she means to me and I will continue to tell her every day.

Ana starts school next week so I think I might just want to do it tonight. It would only take me a couple of minutes to plan a meeting with the realtor. I don't want to wait any longer; I need to get this off my mind. It's all I can think about and I want to do it now. I hate waiting, I don't even know how I waited this long. We could finally tell the world that she is mine and I am hers. I can tell how she hates when woman stare at me and I don't blame her. I hate when woman stare at me hell even my own staff do it. I tell her all the time that she has nothing to worry about, they aren't anything compared to Ana. Maybe she will agree to go to charity events from now on. I want her by my side out in the public, not just at home. I know we don't want the paparazzi to swarm het though.

I think I will get some security for us, the new house is fully secured and I made sure GEH was to. IT would be the wisest move considering that I have gotten some death threats at Grey's House. All of them have been empty threats but if they find out about Ana who knows what kind of threats we could get. I want her to be safe and with all this publicity she isn't. I think I avoided it so that we could have a normal life but I guess with my choice of work that just isn't going to happen. We will just have to adjust, I don't really know what else to do.

I feel Ana start to stir next to me and look at the clock to see what time it is. Holy shit, it's already 6:50 and the alarm is going to go off soon. I can't believe I have sat here thinking about this for that long. I look to Ana and smile to myself, she looks so beautiful when she sleeping. I am laying on my side facing her when her eyes flutter open and I am met by those beautiful blue eyes. "Why are you staring at me?" she asks sleepily and I smirk "Well good morning too beautiful" I say and place a chased kiss on her forehead "You should know I'm not a morning person and it's creepy when you stare" she says matter-of-factly pulling the covers over her face. I laugh "I wouldn't do that if I were you…" I say and she slowly moves the covers from her head "What are you going to do about it?" she asks deadpan and start tickling her sides under the covers and she squirms giggling "KNOCK. IT. OFF. GREY." she says between giggles and I laugh continuing my torture. After about 30 seconds of her giggling I stop and hover above her. "I love your giggle" I say and a small smile appears on her lips and I give her another chased kiss. "Mmm, someone's happy to see me this morning" she says rubbing her groin against my morning erection. "Maybe we should do something about that" she says and I shift us so I am straddling her above me. "Maybe we should"

After making love in our bed I get up and shower before I have to head to Grey's House. After my shower I go in the kitchen and see Ana cooking in short shorts and a tank top making me groan. "Ana, you're going to make it hard for a man to go to work when you're dressed like that" I wrap my hands around her waist holding her front to my back while she cooks an egg white omelet. She giggles when I hold my head in the crook of her neck inhaling her scent. "And you're going to make it hard for a woman to make her man breakfast before he goes to run the world" I smirk against her neck and go to make some coffee only to find it already on. "You're too good for me woman" I say and place a kiss on her cheek making her blush. I love after all this time I can still make her blush. She plates the omelet and sets in the table "I'm going to go take a shower, eat your breakfast and go to work" she gives me a kiss and leaves. I smile and pour myself a cup of coffee and proceed to eat my delicious smelling breakfast.

I get to the office around 9:00 and head up to my office. I can't stop thinking about how perfect my morning was. I can't wait to ask her to marry me. I want to wake up like that for the rest of my life. With Ana by my side I feel like I can do anything.

I spend the day in and out of meetings and tell Welch my IT guy to look up some qualified personal security. Welch has been the guy to get background check on all the employees at GEH and I trust him with dealing with finding a qualified person for the job. I also ask Ross my second hand to deal with a shipment I have going to Darfur. It's been one of the things I have prided myself in wince starting my company, feeding the hungry. I also make sure everything is in order with the new apartment. I am going to ask Anastasia to marry me tonight and I am praying she is going to say yes.

I get back to the apartment at 5:00 and see Ana sitting on the couch watching T.V. Once I shut the door she jump from the couch and hops into my arms. I catch her just in time and kiss her, she deepens the kiss and I don't pull away until I need to finally catch my breath. We break away with our foreheads touching while she is still wrapped around me. I keep ahold of her thighs and she keeps her legs around me and I guide us to the couch our faces still close to one another. "Miss me?" I ask teasingly and she huffs "I can't wait till school starts again, I hate being home alone all day." I smirk "I have a surprise for you tonight" she smiles "The man who hates surprises sure gives a lot of them" "I hate getting surprised but I love surprising you. Come on, do get changed and we can leave." She gets off up off the couch and I straighten my suit after standing.

We get into my car and I head off into the direction of our new place. I can see Ana out of the corner of my eye looking out the window trying to find out where we are going. I smirk knowing she won't figure it out. Its only takes us about 10 minutes to get to the apartment building with Seattle traffic. I park in front of the building and get out opening Ana's door. I walk around the car and open her door helping her out of the car. I shut the door and she stands taking in her surroundings "Escala?" she asks noticing the inscription in the building. I say nothing and take her hand leading her into the building. The doorman nods at us and I walk us towards the elevator. I already bought the apartment so the staff is already familiar with me. I hit in the codes that were given to me and I make mental note to change them.

We are standing in the elevator and it takes all my self-control not to take Ana right here and now. What is it about elevators? The elevator doors finally open to the foyer and I lead Ana in going straight for the great room. It has floor to ceiling windows and an amazing view where you can see the space needle. The most beautiful piano sits in the corner and I fall in love with this room all over again. The apartment comes fully furnished which was one of the reasons I bought it. It makes everything easier and then we only have to move personal belongings. I notice Ana once again taking in her surroundings and watch her walk over and look out the glass windows. "This is beautiful Christian" "So you like it?" I ask cautiously "Of course but, why are we here?" she asks turning to look at me "I bought it, I thought we could move here." I say and a myriad of emotions play on her face. Shocked, surprised, and anger, Anger? Oh shit. "You bought a place without me? What if I didn't want to move?" I sigh and run my hands through my hair.

"Hear me out. You said yourself it's a beautiful place. This place is more practical for us, it has better security most importantly. The place we have now is tiny and cramped with both of ours stuff in it. If you don't like this place and you want to move somewhere else we can do that. This place wasn't going to be on the market long and I had to move fast. I could probably sell it and get twice as much for it. I've always wanted a place like this and I could see us being happy here. So, what do you say? I'm sorry for not talking to you about it but, I just wanted to surprise you. I really thought you would like but, I guess we can just sell it." I say and I can't help the frown that appears on my face. I really thought she would like this.

"Christian, I do love this place and your right I could see us living here to. I guess I just want you to talk to me before you make decisions like this without me. Promise me you will talk to me about this kind of stuff before doing it? I don't mind surprises but you have a way of going over the top." She says and I smile, it's now or never Grey.

"Well, I have another question then" I say and get on one knee like tradition. I pull the box from my jacket pocket and look up to see Ana with tears in her eyes. A nervous smile plays on my lips and I get up the nerve to finally get this off my chest

"Anastasia Rose Steele…"


	29. Marry Me?

Chapter 29 – Marry Me?

Christian's POV

**Monday September 3rd**

"Anastasia Rose Steele, I love you. I want to love, cherish and protect you for the rest of my life. Be mine. Marry me." That's all I can get out; I'm so nervous right now. What if she leaves? What if she doesn't want to marry me? I think my hand with the box is shaking a little bit. She has to say yes. I can't live without her, I just can't.

"Christian…" Oh god she doesn't want to marry me. She's going to tell me no. She has tear falling down her cheek. Don't cry Ana, I can't stand to see you cry. I can take it back, just don't leave me. "Of course I'll marry you" she says and I sigh in relief. She said yes, she said yes. She wants to marry; she wants to be with me. I get to spend the rest of my life with the woman I love; this is the happiest moment of my life.

I grab Ana and pull her down to the floor with me. I cup her face in my hands and kiss her with everything I have. I have everything I could ever want right here in my arms.

After several orgasms we are laying naked in each other's arms. Ana has her head on my chest making circles on what she calls my "happy trail". I am look up at the ceiling on our new master bedroom. It couldn't get any better than this. I look down at Ana's hand and see the ring I bought her once again. The diamonds will surely sparkle in the light and I smile at the thought. Everyone will know this beautiful woman is mine. Before I know it I fall into a relaxed and peaceful sleep.

**Tuesday September 4th**

**Ana's POV**

My eyes flutter open and I see Christian sleeping peacefully beside me. I smile at the thought that this man is my fiancé. The man I have loved since I was 15 is going to be my husband. He is the only man I have ever been with and the only one I ever want to be with. I love him with all of my heart and I don't know what I would do without him.

I slowly creep out of bed so not to wake Christian, searching for a bathroom. I don't know where anything is in this house, I wasn't really thinking about a tour at the time. I go to a door to what I assume is the bathroom only to be standing in a massive walk in closet. Jesus this thing is 5 times as big as our closet at our old place. I go back into the bedroom and go to one of the other doors. I quickly do my business and go to wash my hands taking in my surroundings. If this is the bathroom I can't wait to see the rest of this place.

I walk back into the bedroom and find Christians shirt from yesterday and put it on. I tip toe out of the bedroom so I don't disturb Christian. I know he hasn't been sleeping the greatest since he started his company. He is so determined and he just won't slow down. I'm so happy for him though, he is doing what he has always wanted. I wish I knew what I wanted to do; I guess I just haven't found my calling yet. For him it was easy, he has all the traits of a CEO.

I find the great room and go to the couch where I left my purse. I look through my purse and find what I'm looking for. My phone, I haven't looked at my messages since yesterday before Christian came home. I find a missed call from Kate and a text to go along with it. I deside to call her back later so I can get back to Christian. I look at the text and smile, looks like I'm not the only one on cloud nine.

**_Kate: Steele, I sorta slept with Christian's brother…What can I say? Anyway, I'm seeing him again on Friday. Love you, call me._**

Kate and Elliot, I never would have guessed. Kate has always been well, Kate. The few times she has had a serious relationship they didn't last long. As for Elliot, Christian said there are rumors of him fucking half of Seattle. Considering he is only about 2 years older than Christian, I find that impressive although Kate isn't really the Virgin Mary. I'm happy she found someone though, I just hope it doesn't end in those terrible pajama's I saw her in once when she broke up with her first real boyfriend. We were about 16 and she found him cheating on her. I stayed over by her house until she was over it, which took a while. She wore those god awful pajamas the whole time. It took a whole lot of convincing to get her to let me wash them. I didn't give them back though; I dragged her ass out of the house. I know she liked the guy but I'm not going to let her sit there and cry about a guy who was a total ass. She deserves better and I needed to show her that.

I'm brought back from memory and decide to go back to Christian. It's only about 7 and I think he still planned on going to the office. I don't blame him; he did just start the company. I can't expect him to play hooky just because he owns the company. I do have some errands with school registration to that I need to do today.

I get back the bedroom and find Christian still lying on his side. I sneakily crawl back into bed but it's a failed attempt. I am met with gray eyes, the same gray eyes I fell in love with. "I was going to wake you but, you looked so peaceful." He smiles "I always sleep good with you around baby." He says kissing my forehead "We should probably get out of bed, Mr. Grey" I say smiling "I suppose so; I have some stuff I want to take care of. Will you come by the office for lunch? You haven't seen it since I bought it." He says hopefully "Lunch sounds perfect, I'll pick something up on my way over." I say and he smiles giving me another chased kiss before hoping out of bed and grabbing his jeans from last night. I watch him get dressed in yesterday cloths when he says "I packed a bag but I left in the car. I'll go grab it so we can take a shower and get started with the day." He always thinks of everything.

After Christian and I have some lovely shower sex and get dressed in the clothes he packed he drops me off at the old place so I can get my car. I told him I wanted to pack some of our things before lunch. Christian was so excited about the new place that I wanted to move quickly. I think we have a lot of unneeded space in the new place though. This place may be cramped but Escala is like a museum.

I change into some white jean shorts and tuck in a plaid shirt to go along with it. I put on a simple brown belt to match the shirt and head to the IPod dock. I put on some music to dance to while I pack. It's a really hot day so I open a window to air out the apartment and I get to work. I start with photo albums that we have collected over the years and find myself looking through some of them. I find myself smiling at a picture of Christian and I that was taken without out knowledge. We are sitting on the dock at sunset and out back is to the camera. I'm leaning against Christian and my head in on his shoulder while his hand is wrapped around my waist. It was the summer when we lived in the boathouse and we wanted to watch the sunset together so we could make another first. We have had a lot of firsts over the years.

I put the album in the box and start wrapping up picture frames so not to break them. By the time I'm done I have a few boxes and out walls are bare. I look at the clock on my IPod and see it's already 11:20. I decide to finish taping the boxes and then grab lunch. I put on some brown gladiator sandals a grab a matching bag. I put everything I need in the purse and grab some brown aviators. Grabbing my keys on the counter I head out the door.

I pick up some take-out from our usual place and head off to Grey's House. It takes a while to find somewhere to park but I make it inside 10 minutes before noon. I know Christian hates when I'm late, he jumps to some conclusion that I crashed my car or something. I make it to the elevators and press for the top floor; he showed me his vision for this place when he first bought it. I get up to his floor and see two blonde women who I assume are assistants on opposite ends of the doors to his office. I walk up to woman who seems to be less fidgety and she asks "Can I help you Ms.?" I smile "Please tell Mr. Grey that Ana is here" I say politely and walk over to the floor to ceiling windows nearby. I love his view that he has of Seattle from up here. I turn around when I hear the same blonde ask me a question "Mr. Grey will be a few moments, can I get you anything while you wait?" "No thank you" I respond before turning back around and sitting on the white plush chair with a view of his office doors.

I might as well sit down while I wait. I set the to-go bag from the restaurant on the floor and start twiddling with the newly put ring on my finger. I look down and smile at it, it truly is perfect. I blow the strand of hair that fell out of the bunch that was scrunched behind my aviators when the office doors open and out walks a man in his mid-thirty's with a buzz cut and behind him Christian. They shake hands and bid farewells; I get up and grab the bag walking towards him. I can't help but notice the fidgety blonde from earlier look in his direction while he's stands on the threshold of his office. I smile at myself and think about how two years ago this would have made me feel insecure. When I reach Christian I stand on my tippy toes to give him a kiss and I murmur against his lips so neither of the two ladies can hear "You have a fidgety blonde, Mr. Grey" I get off my tippy toes and can't help but smile at his panty dropping smile that still affects me. He turns his head to the blonde who was looking at him before and says coldly "Olivia, please go and tell HR that Jason Taylor will be expected tomorrow morning." I watch with mirth as Olivia says "Yes Mr. Grey" jumping from her seat and going in the direction of the elevators. I look at fifty and hold up the bag with lunch which he takes and leads me into his office holding the hand with my ring on it. "Andres, please hold my calls. I don't want to be disturbed." He says and we get into his office. It looks much better from when I first saw and smile at the thought about how far he has come.

We sit on the couch in his office eating our lunch and talking about what the other has done today so far. I tell him about my packing adventures and he tells me he had a couple of meetings and job interview. "About that, I have hired some personal security for us." He says nonchalantly "Why would we need personal security?" I ask cautiously and he sighs

"GEH is getting more popular and it's gaining a lot of attention. Some of its good while some of its bad but either way it's attracting press. The press has been on my case about anything business related and personal as well. I wish to remain a private person so I have not been talking about personal affairs but it's only a matter of time before they find out about our engagement. And if you're going to be attending events with me I find it necessary to have some type of security with us."

I contemplate what he has just said and try to see it from his point of view. After being together for so many years we have discovered the trick to avoid unwanted arguments. I wish we didn't have to go through all of this and be normal people but I guess it comes with the territory. I do have some arguments on this discussion however.

"I don't want anyone following me around unless I'm with you or necessary."

He thinks about this for a minute before responding "I can agree to that, for now"

"I mean it Christian, until further notice you will not hire someone to follow me."

"Anastasia, I promise I will talk about with you first."

"We need to tell out family before the press find out."

"I agree, we can announce it on my birthday for whatever you guys are planning."

"Mmm, I guess I'm okay with this. I do have to go through baby, I need to run some errands and then I want to do some more packing."

"Okay, I'll see you out. Thanks for doing this for me baby, it means a lot to me." He says and I smile "I know it's why I did it. I don't want you to worry."

After leaving Grey's House I run the errands and head back to the apartment to pack some more of our things. This all seems so surreal and it's happening so fast. I feel so happy and I want this happiness to last forever. My life seems so perfect right now, I don't want anything to go wrong. This is it for me and I couldn't be any happier.

* * *

**Note:** I created a Pinterest page for this story and the link is on my profile. You can find Ana's outfit on there and I will continue to update it with this story.


	30. Meet Taylor

Chapter 30 – Meet Taylor

Ana's POV

**Wednesday September 5th**

I am standing in our new apartment looking at the great room that is cluttered with boxes. We are officially moved into our new home and I couldn't be happier. I haven't had a chance to unpack anything since we just finished moving everything last night. We have some of our clothes in the closet but everything else is in these boxes. I have to admit I am kind of procrastinating unpacking, I don't really know where to put everything. I know I need to start doing it soon though considering I am going to be busy with school soon.

I decide to put off unpacking once again and walk into the kitchen to put the kettle on. I just want to relax before going back to school but with everything going on I haven't really had a chance. I can't believe I'm starting my second year of college at 18 let alone engaged at 18. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't want it any other way. It's just, this all seems so surreal and I wouldn't want it to change. My life is like a dream and I'm afraid to wake up. I don't know what I would do without Christian, he's my everything. It's crazy that we are still in love after all this time, I met the love of my life at 15 and I couldn't ask for more. We are it for each other and we are going to spend the rest of our lives together. I look down at my engagement ring and smile. I am going to spend the rest of my life with Christian Grey.

I'm look around the new apartment and I think about how we got here. I always knew he wanted to own his own business but neither of us expected this. I mean, he started his company 3 months ago and he's already come so far. It's a little crazy to think a year ago I was just starting college and working at a diner and Christian was at Harvard. We have come so far since then and it's all a little overwhelming. I only ever wanted Christian and now he comes with all of this. I always knew he had it in him to become a big time CEO; it's just so easy for him. I hope one day I can find a career when I am as happy as him. I still have no idea what I want to do and I know I need to decide soon. I'm already in my second year of college and I don't have any direction.

Christian told me I should do something with books, he said that business was his passion and books are mine. Even though books are my passion I haven't decided where to take that dream yet. I did write a lot when Christian went away to Harvard but I wouldn't say it's anything worth publishing. No one has ever seen my writing before and I don't think I want anyone to. I am taking a writing class this semester though so maybe I could do something with it.

I decide to change out of my sweats and go out for a walk to pass my time and avoid packing. I decide to wear a pair of black leggings with a tan sweater and matching boots. I put on a black beanie and go in search of a purse; I look through a couple of boxes until I find a bag to match my outfit. I get in the elevator and make sure I have my phone on me before hitting the button to the lobby. I look at my phone to make sure I have no messages and the elevator hits the lobby in no time.

I step out and head out of the building giving the doorman a polite nod on my way out. I walk a couple blocks before it starts to rain. It isn't exactly pouring but I decide to turn back around and head home. When I turn around I see a little dog sitting there and I bend down to see if it has tags. It looks like it needs a bath and he has no tags. He has the biggest saddest eyes and I pick him up and he comes to me without hesitation. He's so cute and it's raining I can't just leave him here; Christian is going to be pissed. I look at my watch and see that it's already 5; I hope he isn't home yet.

I walk with the dog who looks to be some type of wiener dog. He sits contentedly in my arms while we walk in the rain. I don't think the apartment has a problem with dogs considering I get past the doorman no problem. I make a beeline for the elevator and type in the code for the penthouse. Both the dog and I are a little wet from the rain and he is starting to get a little antsy in my arms. I step into the apartment and set the dog down so I can get out my phone to call fifty. Before I know it the dog runs off into the direction of Christian's office. "Come back here!" I yell chasing after the little dog.

The dog slips into the office and I am seconds behind it yelling "Don't go in there!" I stop dead in my tracks at the threshold of the office. The dog is sitting on Christians lap, licking his face and there is man sitting in a chair across from his desk. I quickly get the dog off Christian and back away with the dog in my hands turning towards the door. I barely get a step in before I hear Christian's stern voice "Hold it right there." Fuck.

I stop and slowly turn around to be met with a poker-faced Christian. "Care to explain?" he asks gesturing towards the dog; I shift uncomfortably from foot to foot. "I went for a walk and it started to rain then I saw this little guy sitting there. He didn't have any tags and I didn't want to just leave him there…" I say and his expression softens. He turns back towards the man sitting across from him and goes back to CEO mode. "The office I showed you will be yours; you can go over the security changes you want to make there and I will discuss them with you later." I am still standing in the same spot when the man stands saying "Yes, Sir." He gives me a curt nod on the way out and I manage a weak smile in return. Christian gestures towards the vacated chair and I sit with the dog lying on my lap.

He opens his mouth to speak but I cut him off "Christian, like it or not I am going to help this dog. He was abandoned in the rain, what kind of person does that?" I say sadly and the dog sits up looking at Christian with those same eyes that got me. Christian looks at the dog with a lost expression and sighs. I smile knowing I won this battle. "Fine. But he needs a bath. And a breath mint." He says giving a small smile towards the dog. I knew he couldn't say no once he saw his face. "A little help?" I ask sweetly.

Christian and I leave the office and head toward the master bathroom. I still have the dog in my arms so he doesn't go running off again. Christian removes his suit jacket lying neatly on the counter and rolls up his sleeves. I watch silently as he turns on the bath water, sitting on the edge of the tub, checking and rechecking the water temperature. He turns off the water when it is a little under half way and I walk over to him. Christian sits on the side of the bath on his knees and I join him setting the dog in the water. He splashes around a bit getting both Christian and I wet and I laugh as does Christian. We wash the dog together while we both laugh whenever he splashes water at us. It's so cute and even Christian can't hold back laughter at this little guy.

When we get done washing the dog Christian grabs a towel and we wrap him up in it. We are both smiling watching the playful dog enjoying the attention.

Christian suggests going to the pet store together and then taking her to the vet tomorrow. We get down to the garage, dog in tow, and hop into Christians silver Audi s8. He bought it a week after starting GEH and has loved it ever since. He finds a pet store on the GPS and types in the address. After about 10 minutes he pulls over across from the street from an ornate looking pet store called 'All the Best Pet Care'. He parks the car and we walk hand in hand across the street with the dog safely in my arms. We get into the store and start looking around at all the items they have for dogs.

We get a bed with a plaid design and fleece top and two small pink matching pet bowls for food and water. I pick out a set of jungle animal plush toys with squeakers inside and Christian grabs some dental sticks complaining of its bad breath making me giggle. Christian picks up 'Puppies for Dummies' making me giggle again. We pick out a wooden dog crate and blanket to put on the bottom. I grab a retractable leash that says 'Keep Calm and Walk Your Dog' making Christian chuckle and get a matching think black collar. I find a pink and grey sweater making Christian groan "This is getting girly" he says walking off into another isle. I watch him search the rack and pick something up, he comes back over with a grin and I see a blue Seattle Seahawks jersey in his hand. I laugh and we get a sales associate to help us pick out vitamins and dog food.

We pay for everything and put the collar on the dog and attach the leash. I carry a few of the bags and the have the dogs leash in on hand while Christian carries the heavy stuff out of the store. We get to the apartment and carry everything upstairs. I let the dog off the leash and instead of chasing after it we let it take in its surroundings while we put everything together. I put the filled food and water bowls in the kitchen and shake the food bowl to get the dogs attention. It comes scurrying in the kitchen and eats away making me frown wondering how hungry he was.

Christian sets up the dog crate and bed in the corner of the great room. Christian and I open the squeakers and he sounds one off bringing the dog into the room. Christian contently plays with the dog laughing carelessly and I take the clothes out of the bag and set them on top of the dog crate for now. I look at my watch and notice it's already 7:00 realizing we never ate dinner. I leave Christian to play with his new best friend and go into the kitchen to order us something to eat. I call Pike Place Chinese and place an order which they tell me it will be here within the hour.

After we finish eating, I put dinner away and Christian tells me he needs to go check on something. I put away the takeout containers and throw out the empty ones. I am wiping the counter off when Christian walk back in with the same buzz cut man who was in his office before. Christian introduces him as Jason Taylor our new head of security. I find out that he will be updating security in the apartment and living in the staff's quarters that we apparently have. After introductions Christian dismisses him for the night and he goes to a nearby door.

I sit at the breakfast bar and Christian slides onto the stool next to me. I take a sip of my wine when Christian says "So I was thinking maybe we should get a housekeeper." I raise an eyebrow "A housekeeper?" I ask "Yeah, you're going to be starting school on Monday and I don't want you to have to worry about cleaning this place and keeping your grades up." I sigh "I guess you're right, I just don't know how I feel about someone doing that for me." I say truthfully, I never really did like the idea of a housekeeper "What if you help with choosing someone, I just don't want you overwhelmed." "Okay, I guess…" I say "Good, I'll set up some interviews"

I tell Christian I'm going to go head to bed and he tells me he needs to take care of a couple things before he can join me. I change into one of Christians T-shirts and go to brush my teeth before going to bed. I get out of the bathroom to find the dog lying on Christian's side of the bed. I laugh and crawl in to bed making the dog curl up to me. I lay on my side petting the dog when Christian enters and sees me lying with dog. He smirks "Find my replacement, eh?" I giggle and he pulls out a pair of pajama pants to change into. He crawls into bed t-shirt less and I smile "Jealous?" he rolls onto his stomach with his face towards me and the dog and place his arm over us both "Your lucky it's a girl dog." He says smirking and I shift to turn off the bedside lamp. I cuddle next to the dog and lean over her to give Christian a chaste kiss. "I love you" I say closing my eyes "I love you too, baby" he says and I let sleep take over.

**Taylor's POV**

I just got done with a tour of this huge apartment where he showed me my new office now I'm sitting with my new boss discussing the security measures I want to take at both his office and the apartment. This guy is only 20 and he already is this wealthy, I guess I can't complain though. He offered to pay for my daughters schooling and a room in the staff's quarters. He seems like a good guy and I think I can look forward to this job. He showed me some of the threats he got and they don't seem too serious but I want to take some precautions. I tell him that I want to start with the office and then work on the apartment's security. The apartment is if already safe but it could use some updates.

We are talking about the new precautions that are going to be taken at GEH when we hear faint noises coming from outside the room. I hear what appear to be paws on the marble floor and a girl yells "Come back here!" the voice makes the boss spin his chair towards the door when a dog came running in and jumping on his lap. I keep my blank facial expression even though I want to laugh when the dog starts licking him. "Don't go in there!" the same mysterious voice yells. A girl comes running in and I take in her appearance. She looks young around 18 or maybe 19, she has brunette hair and she doesn't seem to have any makeup on definitely a natural beauty. I notice the huge ring on her finger and I am guessing this is the boss's' girl. She makes a quick glance at me and quickly retrieves the dog from the bosses' lap. She turns to leave with the dog in her hands and takes step towards the door when the boss says "Hold it right there." This doesn't look good.

She slowly turns around facing the boss when he gestures toward the dog in her arms and says "Care to explain?" I look at his expression and notice him not giving anything away and the girl shifts from foot to foot "I went for a walk and it started to rain then I saw this little guy sitting there. He didn't have any tags and I didn't want to just leave him there…" his expression changes until he turns to me and goes back to the same demeanor as before "The office I showed you will be yours; you can go over the security changes you want to make there and I will discuss them with you later." I stand saying "Yes, Sir." And give the girl a curt nod before making a hasty retreat to my office.

It's fairly quiet when I get done going over everything that needs to be done. The boss walks into my office just as I am putting away the blueprints to Grey's House. He says that he won't need me anymore tonight and that I can start making changes tomorrow. I follow him into the kitchen where the girl seems to be cleaning up. He introduces us and I make a retreat to my room.

I find the staff's quarters very nice and I am happy that I go this job. I think I am going to like it here, they seem like good people. I am going to be able to pay my ex-wife for Sophie's preschool tuition. This seems like a good place and I love what I do. I don't think I could see myself doing anything else, I guess all of this is just an added bonus.

**Note:** Don't forget to look at my Pinterest page that follows this story, the link is on my profile. Happy reading, let me know what you think. :)


	31. IMPORTANT!

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm working on something. I have enlisted a "partner in crime" for this story. The details will be explained in the next chapter. I'm waiting for their part of the next chapter, before I can post it. I hope it's worth the wait.

I feel bad for neglecting this story, and I thank everyone for sticking with me. I'm sorry to get your hope up that this was an update. I feel like shit for doing that. But, I didn't want you guys sitting around and wondering if I was stopping this story. I do plan to continue, I'm just trying to figure this one out.

I didn't exactly write it the way I had planned. And, I wish I had done the beginning better. But, I have some interesting stuff planned for the future. At the end of the next chapter, you guys might just be on the edge of your seats. It's going to finally get to the drama that this story was missing. I'm also considering going back and re-writing some of this story. It's just, it didn't turn out like I had planned. I am kind of upset with myself, for writing some of this the way I did.

This was the first story that I ever truly wrote. Sure, I wrote papers and stuff for school; but never something like this. So, it's a bit shitty in the beginning. I think that writing this has helped my writing a lot, though. I learned a lot from writing this, and have improved immensely; in my opinion.

So, I really want to fix some of this; and give you guys an update soon. I'm sorry for getting your guy's hopes of about an update. I just wanted to give you this, and thank you for the support. I'm really trying here, it's just taking me a bit.

I hope that you guys continue to give this story a chance. I'm really trying to make it better. It's just not the best, in my opinion. I know I can do better, and that's what I want to do. I'm going to try and work on this more, I know I've been neglecting it. I have no excuses, but my lack of effort. So, I apologize for that.

Let me know what you guys are thinking. I'm open to you're guy's idea, in fact I encourage them. If there is anything you guys think should be fixed, let me know. I'll take everything under acknowledgement. Ana, I hope to do better for you guy's. So, let me know, I read what you guys say. I love your guy's support, and I don't say that enough.

I also plan to change the name of this story. I'll wait till Saturday, so everyone gets chance to see this. I just don't like the name of it, I don't know what I was thinking. Er, sorry for being indecisive. I don't even know if the next title is any good, but I like anything better than this one. It's too long, and doesn't match the story.

So, I have a couple options, let me know what one you guys like. Look out for one of these, the name change will be on Saturday. It will be one of the one's below, you guys just gotta let me know which one you guys like best.

The Parenthesis would be the possible sequels name. I want to plan for a second book to this, so I'm going to plan ahead with the title. I think these are kind of lame, but that's why I'm letting you guy's chose. You may see things differently from me. I don't like much of anything I come up with. So, yeah... I hope these aren't obad. Let me know which one is best. I like the first and fifth best (but that's just me). Choose whichever your heart desires. I'll go with the majority. So, if you have an opinion; get it out there.

I don't really know if there's going to be a sequel, but I like to be prepared.

* * *

**From The Start** (To The End)

**Loving Fifty** (Forever)

**We'll Be Together** (Till The End)

**Infinity** (I Will Love You)

**A New Beginning** (A Happy Ending)


End file.
